Sweet Corruption
by OhSlashy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a Gryffindor but not a very good one; everyone thinks he's corrupting his best friend James Potter. But really they have no idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Jo owns the books, I own my fantasies.**

Harry, and he regretted saying this, _loathed _Scorpius Malfoy for many reasons. When Draco's son had first been sorted into Gryffindor there had fledging little hopes; probably not shared by the elder Malfoy. _Maybe the Potters and Malfoys could set aside their enmity?_ When Scorpius proved to be vivacious, witty, bold, those hopes had blossomed. And when he'd shown himself as insolent, temperamental and rude those hopes had died, Harry had thought irrevocably. But after a couple of years they had manifested most unexpectedly.

Standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, speaking to Ginny but watching James, Harry was nervous. Over the summer James had officially 'come out of the closet', first to his mother, then to his father and finally to his family. Of course Harry hadn't minded, he was simply anxious because children could be cruel... especially Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oi! Potter!" He shoved Albus aside, planted his foot on a trunk, and leapt at Harry's eldest. His legs coiled around James' waist, his arms around James' head. "Heard you're a fag!" he shouted. "Can't say I'm surprised."

James had stumbled at first, face buried in Malfoy's chest, hands gripping his waist, but once he'd righted himself, or maybe it was only after Scorpius insulted him, he tried to push the younger boy off.

The blonde unlatched himself and dropped to the floor; at a height with James though slighter, handsome, lean and with this casual sort of grace. "Did I give you a boner, then?" he asked and burst into laughter.

So Harry hated him a little because he laughed just like Sirius, bark-like and easily. Also because he pushed Albus around some but always made sure to wink at Lily.

James shrugged. "Can't say you did." He made a show of checking himself. "Nope, nothing."

"Still," Scorpius said, "one for the wank bank, eh?" He grinned and nudged James suggestively.

Harry also couldn't stand Scorpius' language. He was the epitome of a bad influence. He swore, drank too much and too often, treated girls discourteously, was never far from a cigarette and if he wasn't wearing a leather jacket he was wearing leather pants. Like now. Twat.

The other boys, who Albus called the Morons because they'd fashioned themselves after the Marauders, came bounding up. Louis, who was Bill and Fleur's son and a seventh year like James, grinned at Harry before greeting his cousin with typical ladish behaviour. They hollered; they clapped shoulders; they cracked jokes, before arranging themselves in a circle, secluding Harry though he could still hear. Henry stood on James' other side; Brian and Tony, in sixth year with Scorpius, framed the blonde.

"Will it bother you if I still sleep naked?" Scorpius was asking, mock concerned. "Obviously you can't if you want to conceal your _massive_ boner." The boys all laughed.

James gave him a bit of a push. "Shove off, Malfoy."

Scorpius shrieked. "He's trying to rape me!" He grinned to himself after but James rolled his eyes and his jaw shifted irritably.

Alert, Malfoy noticed and took a step forward. For one insane moment Harry thought he might apologise. But, of course, Scorpius never apologised. "Have I upset you?" He pouted, (another thing to loath – his pout was stupidly pretty). "Do you want to talk about your feelings?"

James, who hadn't doubted Scorpius' intent, scowled at him, raised an eyebrow and propped an elbow on Louis' shoulder.

"Do you want to kiss and make up?" Scorpius asked, barely containing his grin. (He also had stupidly infective, potently so, grin.)

James succumbed, smiling. "You done yet?"

"No, there's one more thing." Scorpius twirled one finger and a flurry of tiny narcissus flowers spilled forth and formed a ringlet on James' head.

Finally, as Harry willed, James lost his temper. He rubbed his head furiously, the white petals flying from the flames of hair. "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, piss off already."

Scorpius lost his temper right back. "Take a joke, Potter. I'm not sitting with you if you're going to sulk all journey and not laugh at my hilarious jokes."

And James did laugh, albeit reluctantly, because Scorpius was funny and he was witty and charming and Harry also hated that.

"Bet you were up all last night thinking of those jokes," James said.

"Yes, Potter," Scorpius teased, "I was up all night thinking of you, like you were thinking of me... and wan-"

"Boys!" Ginny interrupted them, wrapping one arm around James' waist, for he was now taller than her. Some of the other mothers were with her and they were all clutching cameras. "Come on, one last photo."

"For your last, first day of school!" Fleur said.

So the boys threw arms around each other, the best of friends. Harry saw Scorpius take James by the head and press a kiss into his hair, murmuring something that made his son laugh. James wrapped an arm around Scorpius' neck and pulled him close, this son of Draco, James' best friend. Another reason to hate Scorpius Malfoy.

/ \

"Hey, lads, look at this." Scorpius slid the compartment door shut and lifted his shirt, a silk thing, the colour of wine. Underneath, across the pale xylophone of his ribs, were the words _Toujours Pur._

"Always pure...?" Louis said doubtfully.

"Mate," said Tony, an Irish boy without a sensitive bone in his body, "_that _is gay."

Louis kicked him, in defence of James, and Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "That is the Black family motto you ignorant arse." He dropped his shirt.

"The _Black_ family?" The other boys burst out laughing whilst Scorpius threw himself into the seat beside James. "You know you're a Malfoy, right?"

Scorpius crossed his arms. "Grandmother says I'm more Black than Malfoy."

"Is that what your nana says?" Tony cooed.

"When d'you get it done?" Brian asked, cutting off Scorpius' retort.

Scorpius was scowling but he answered. "Two days ago."

"So it still hurts then?"

Scorpius jutted his chin. "No."

Brian and Tony leapt at him, pinning him to his seat and thumping his ribs till he shouted out. Henry and Louis rolled their eyes but James shoved the younger boys off, pulling Scorpius back into his seat when he tried to retaliate.

"Leave off," James sighed irritably, who found the sixth years childish at times like this. "I think it's cool."

Tony and Brain immediately agreed with him. "Well, yeah... obviously... We were just messing with you, Mal."

Scorpius tossed his head. "So…" He raised both his eyebrows and grinned at Brian. "Got if off Kelly that you finally lost your virginity, Thorne? Did you cry like a girl after? How long d'you last, huh?"

"No more than ten minutes, I bet," Tony crowed.

This was the game that they played: tease and goad and provoke until the victim snapped; with Scorpius it never lasted long whichever side he was on.

Brian, easy going as he was, usually coped quite well. Not when it came to this apparently. "Bugger off, you lot." Sensing weakness, with broad, bold grins, the other boys pounced.

"What? Less than ten minutes then?" Scorpius laughed.

"Or did you jizz just at the sight of Olivia's knickers?" James asked and they fell about in fits of laughter.

That game occupied Scorpius for an hour or so and then he left to find his on-and-off girlfriend Jasmine, returning later with mussed hair and swollen lips. James had actually dared to think he might escape his own baiting; he would be so lucky. With ten minutes of the journey left all five boys turned to him.

"So, can we still call you Potter? Or will it have to be Miss Potter now?" Henry asked.

"It'll be 'I'm so sorry' if you don't shut up," James shot back. "I had my turn back on the station. Let's just," he threw a hand in the air, "talk about our summers."

"We are talking about our summers," Henry said. "So what did you do this summer, Potter? Start with that bit about how you turned out gay."

They waited expectantly.

James blew air out of his cheeks. "Er... I dunno..." He'd known that this was coming and supposed there was no reason to disappoint them now. "I guess I realised I was gay... when I was balls deep in this guy's arse-"

Tony pretended to wretch and Louis clapped a pair of hands over his ears but the other three burst into laughter: Scorpius with his head thrown back, his laugh loud and blonde hair bright.

A smile tugged at the corner of James' mouth and he had to pull his eyes away. He grinned at the rest. "-Right, so I'm fucking him and I'm thinking 'you know what, this ain't half bad.'"

"Ain't half bad!" Louis cried, "you didn't tell it like that to the family!"

"Well I'm relieved," Henry said, cool and composed as usual, "when I first heard I thought that you might be the taker."

"Ha!" James spat to show what he thought of that idea. "Do I look like a bottom, mate?"

"A what?" Brian wheezed as wiped imaginary tears from the corner of his eye.

James flushed. "A bottom, as opposed to a top... You know, you have the giver and the taker, pitcher and catcher..."

"Oh!" Their laughter rose to hysteria; even Henry guffawed and Louis snorted in a particularly unveela like way. Scorpius gripped James' arm, falling against him as he fell into fits of laughter.

That's what James told them. He pretended that he'd met this guy whilst he and his family were on holiday; that they'd got to know each other and that they'd had a fling. In actuality he'd met loads of guys whilst on holiday, even more over the past couple of years and he'd had flings with all of them. But that wasn't what made him realise he was gay. Rather it was the way Scorpius looked in the firelight, his naked body like a wild animal's; his muscles at play beneath the moon-pale silk of his skin with shadows dancing down the curve of his spine.

Undoubtedly it was Scorpius that had made James gay.

/ \

"So why didn't you tell me then?" Scorpius demanded.

"Maybe because you'd act like this," James suggested.

"Like what? Funny, clever, irresistible." He winked.

"Like that, right there." James jabbed his cigarette at his best friend. "With the winking and mocking me in front of my parents..."

"Merlin, you're super sensitive since you turned gay," Scorpius sneered and shoved him into the wall of the tunnel.

James shoved him right back. "I've been gay for years, arsehole."

Scorpius righted himself, brushing down his dangerously tight leather pants. He snatched James' cigarette from his open mouth. "Yeah, so why didn't you tell me?" He took a long drag and waited expectantly.

The light from the torches slanted across his face, glinting in his steely eyes and shining in his white blonde hair. It had been Scorpius' idea to lift some firewhiskey from The Hog's Head, in preparation for tonight's party. James accompanied him as always, though he was apprehensive as always because, _as always_, he wondered if this time would be the time he finally lost control.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

James shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I dunno... I was embarrassed I guess."

"Pff." Smoke rushed from Scorpius' nose. "Why? I don't care and that's all that matters, isn't it? I mean, that _I _don't care." He flicked the cigarette on the floor and carried on walking. "So if you're a gay you fancy me right?" He threw a grin over his shoulder as James followed after him. "Bet you wanna get in my pants."

James gave a shout of laughter. "Hardly!"

"Aw, come on," Scorpius said. "You know, you have a lot of making up to do considering you never _once _hit on me."

"What?"

"Well, it's insulting."

James shook his head, falling into step with Scorpius. "You are so vain."

Scorpius stopped again, the torchlight shivering in the hollows of his cheeks lending him a sultry air. "You're shitting me. Admit I turn you on. _Admit it._"

James curled his fists and found his palms sweaty. He swallowed. "Piss off, Malfoy." He tried to walk on but Scorpius pushed him back, apparently genuinely offended.

"What about if I grabbed your dick? Say it; say you'd love it if I grabbed your dick."

James choked but managed a derisive tone. "With those hands, they aren't _nearly _big enough."

Scorpius laughed and shrugged and lit another cigarette thoughtfully. "Well, what about if I sucked it, bet that would turn you on. Besides I've seen your dick, it would fit... in my _mouth _anyway." Another wink.

James' throat was dry. He swallowed again. "I'd be afraid you'd bite me."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, a habit of his. "What about if I fucked your dick?"

"Sorry?" James spluttered.

"Come _on_," Scorpius whined, reminding James he wasn't quite serious, "I could ride the shit out of it. You've seen me on a broom, you know I'd be good. You're blushing!" He cried in delight.

James was more than bloody blushing... because he _had _seen Scorpius ride a broom.

"Are you imagining me riding your dick?" _Was Scorpius using that voice for affect? Low_ _and seductive like that?_ "Am I good? Is my arse tight?" _He wasn't sure who had taken a step forward but Scorpius was too close for comfort, in body and words._ "I bet it is; I am a virgin you know, well an arse virgin." _Was that James panting or Scorpius? Maybe it was both of them._ "Bet it hurts at first... because your dick is so huge and my arse is _so_ tight... we'd be so good together, wouldn't we?" Scorpius swallowed now, tilted his head sideways. "James..." He spoke quietly as though waking someone from sleep. "Potter?" and his lips parted in a smirk. "You have a boner."

James could feel the blood draining from his face and rushing to somewhere else.

Scorpius sniggered and pushed him back, they'd been standing close, so close James had been able to _smell _him,and turned around.

James grabbed his arm before he could move off and wrenched him back. Scorpius gave a shout and stumbled, staring in surprise. "So," James whispered, "what are you going to do about it?"

"What...?" Scorpius' murmur was throaty.

"It's a simple question, Malfoy." James tightened his fingers and Scorpius' eyes widened when James' hardness dug into his hip. "And you've already come up with a few answers..."

"Fuck, Potter," Scorpius breathed, eyes glinting, "you really _can't_ take a joke, can you?" He shrugged James off. "Why don't you head back?" he suggested.

James was so angry he could feel himself trembling. "What, are you _dismissing _me?" he demanded. "You said- oh just fuck you, Malfoy!" He turned on his heel and stormed off.

He looked back just once, when he was far enough away that Scorpius mightn't be able to tell. The son of a bitch was still there, leant against the wall, the light of his cigarette flickering softly. James frowned angrily and carried on.

/ \

James returned to their dorm in such a state of anger he barely noticed the journey and certainly didn't have enough time to calm down. The boys shared looks as he threw open their door whilst Podgy, Tubby and Chubby, the other guys in James' dorm, looked ready to wet themselves.

"The fuck are you lot still doing here," he demanded. Ever since fourth year they had swapped beds with Brian, Tony and Scorpius so the 'New Marauders' could room together. "Actually-" He realised he was breathless and still hard. "Actually don't move. You," he pointed at Tubby, "can stay."

Brian frowned. "But what about Mal?" He looked confused. The dumb fuck.

"Well you can keep him company in his _own_ fucking room!" James yelled. "I'm sick of him! And get off my bed, Abernathy, unless you want to join them." Tony leapt up, threw Louis and Henry a look and ducked out of the room; Brian on his heels.

"What happened?" Henry asked, though he sounded like he didn't give a shit; lounging in the windowsill with a smoke.

James scowled and stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut before falling against it. A window was open and the room was cold, whilst he was hot, damp with sweat and so hard it hurt. He gave himself a glance and screwed his eyes shut in frustration. He was _sick _of Scorpius, sick of fantasising about him, of lusting for him, sick of fucking his fist as he thought about him.

He groaned, closed his eyes and shoved a hand into his pants.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, lovely people… **


	2. Chapter 2

There was hushed giggling, a thump of flesh on wood, a: "shuuuush..." then more sniggering.

James blinked awake and saw his watch on the bedside table. Two thirty.

"Is someone in your bed?" a girl whispered.

"What?"

"There's someone in your bed."

James' heart beat a little faster. Any moment now Scorpius was going to raise hell.

He heard bare feet slap against the floor and a furious little noise erupt from Scorpius' throat.

"How many times," Jasmine's voice rose in anger, "have I told you – no fucking threesomes!"

James pressed his lips together.

"Hun, hun." Scorpius strode back over to her. "I didn't plan this. Come on, let's go somewhere else."

James rolled over in time to see the door shudder snap behind them.

/ \

"Oi, Potter!"

Louis turned his head. "Here we go," he whispered.

James, jogging down the grand staircase, came to stop as a group of Slytherins emerged from the dungeons. Henry propped an elbow on his shoulder and raised his chin.

"Talk is," Rowle pushed through the crowd, "you take it up the ass now." Beside him, Gannon and Quincy sniggered.

"Yeah!" James rolled his shoulders, his fingers twitching for his wand, "I'll shove it up your ass if you don't watch it."

"Or he might," Scorpius said, suddenly beside him though James hadn't seen him yet that morning, "if you weren't so fucking ugly. I'd say same goes for your girlfriend but then I'd hesitate to call Quincy a girl." He spoke in that well practiced London accent, the one where he _still_ sounded so posh.

Rowle turned a splotchy red and his mouth convulsed as he tried to form a retort. Quincy, who really was a fugly bitch, narrowed her eyes till they disappeared inside her fleshy face. "Dad disowned you yet, Malfoy?"

"Doubt it," Scorpius shot back. "Last I checked he was too busy buying me an apartment in Paris and giving me shit loads of money besides."

Between the three of them, all Rowle, Gannon and Quincy could come up with was a sarcastic: "funny."

Henry and Louis made a show of looking about in confusion. "Where are Mulciber and Rosier?" Henry asked.

"Could you fetch them for us?"

"See, _for once,_ we'd like a good… _proper_ fight." James grinned. "You lot don't really cut it."

He and his friends burst into laughter as the Slytherins flushed. Rowle and his mates were considered Rosier and Mulciber's dogs around the school. Child's play when compared to the other Slytherin seventh years. Rowle cracked his knuckles and Gannon reached for his wand but then Molly was there, Uncle Percy's daughter and Head Girl, and she gave them a shameful telling off. Scorpius and the rest hollered as the dogs slouched away.

Tony clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him towards the great hall. "Mate, I'm so hungry imma be sick – can we_go_ already."

Scorpius' eyes bore into the back of James' skull as they walked away.

After James emerged from the bathroom the night before, having jacked off and cooled down, he ventured to the common room to find his mates hosting what might as well have been an orgy. A _party_ he might have been able to deal with but he didn't want to sit around whilst Scorpius and the rest had nice, normal, heterosexual sex. It was already late, he supposed, well it was eleven... so he retired to bed for the night – though it was two hours before the lull in Tubby's snoring was long enough to coax him to sleep. In the morning, as he readied for breakfast, Henry and Louis caught up with him and each muttered a quick apology for putting 'hoes before bros' – that was moments before their clash with the Slytherins.

"Aw, mate, mate, mate!" Tony cried. He flapped a hand at the breakfast table. "Fuck off they have pancakes!"

"Fuck off, not pancakes!" James returned in mock excitement.

Tony shoved him and clambered over the table, jostling Kelly as he began to reach for the different plates of pancakes.

"Oi! Oi, Mal!" Tony called. "Tell Longbottom I ain't gonna make Herbology!"

Henry straddled it; Louis slid in next to Sophie; Brian crowed in excitement as he, too, realised there was pancakes. James grinned, making to sit, but a hand gripped his elbow and wrenched him away.

"Oi!" James stumbled over his own feet as Scorpius shoved him further down the bench. _"Hey!" _He was pushed into a seat several metre's away, one with empty spaces to either side. Louis pulled a face when James glanced back.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" James hissed.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" Scorpius returned. "You disappear last night and this morning. Fucking try to kick me out my own room."

"You're only there," James snarled, "because I let you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we're ending this _argument _thinganyhow-"

"That's not up to you," James snapped.

Scorpius scoffed and visibly restrained himself from retorting. After a moment he attempted a soothing smile. "Fine, fine." He took a deep breath. "Look, I just wanted to say – that I'm..." he shifted uncomfortably, "...sorry... alright?"

James stared.

"About yesterday – I got carried away." He glanced up at James, red in the face from perceived humiliation. So it wasn't a _stirring _apology but this was Scorpius and Scorpius neverapologised.

James' lips were being pulled into an involuntary smile, Scorpius slowly mirroring him. "Yeh, me too..." he said, "sorry."

"Yeh?" Scorpius grinned with sudden, childish enthusiasm. "Alright?"

James nodded and the younger boy laughed and then kicked him in the shin. "Now promise you won't ever bail on me during a party like that again... alright?"

"Yeah, course," James said, grinning easily.

"Okay," Scorpius began to reach for plates of food but spared James a quick hair muss. "Stay gay," he grinned.

/ \

Two months passed. Scorpius remained brash, vicious, impulsive, but then that was for the best. He had no patience to dwell on what happened that night, to make a fuss of it. Not that they ever spoke about it or ever even acknowledged it had happened.

"Oi! Oi, tosser! _Tosser! _Wake the fuck up!"

A pillow collided with James' head. He groaned, rolled onto his belly and buried his hands underneath his pillows._"What? What now...?"_

"Nothing." Scorpius threw himself across his own bed, dressed already – leather pants, boots, shirt, denim jacket. "Don't feel like school today is all..."

James took a moment longer to admire Scorpius' body: the rise and fall of his chest; the sliver of hipbone beneath his shirt.

"But you wake me at the crack of dawn anyway?"

"Eleven..."

"What?"

"It's eleven o'clock." Scorpius sniggered. "What, the sunlight wasn't a clue?" He gestured to the pale yellow rays, the clean morning air through the open window. "Maybe that everybody else is gone? You're so fucking lazy... come on, get up. I want to do something."

James sighed and tossed his duvet off. "Fine, but we're doing what I want to do."

"Fine," Scorpius yawned, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Hurry up, though..." He shot James a deliberately provocative look. "Would you like a little something to speed the," he mimed wanking, "along."

"Huh?"

Scorpius pointed to James' crotch and bit his finger coyly.

In his sweatpants James' _morning wood_ was painfully obvious. He took a deep breath and had to remind himself not to rise to the taut but to turn it around instead. He folded his arms over his naked chest and pushed his hips forward, just a little. "Intimidated?"

Scorpius arched an eyebrow. His eyes fell so far as James' naval before he looked away. "Desperately." He raised his voice when James made to speak again, "go take a fucking shower already! Aren't you queers supposed to care about your appearance?"

James was grinning. "It wasn't in the guide..." He snatched up a change of clothes. "You know what, I'll double check."

After James had jerked off (to fantasies of Scorpius) they snuck out and caught a Quiddich match at Exmoor stadium. It lasted till gone eight and by nine thirty they were half drunk and Scorpius was raring.

"C'mon, we'll get the lads – go to Filth in Diagon." Scorpius pushed the hair from his eyes and threw back another shot. "C'_mon." _He stood and pulled James with him.

"You're so bloody _rah. _Filth's so _rah._" He allowed Scorpius to drag him from the pub they'd been haunting. "And we're doing what _I_ want to do, remember?" He wrapped an arm around Scorpius' waist. "We're going to Babylon, just the two of us."

"The hell's Babylon?"

/ \

Scorpius shifted close to him, their elbows bumping. "Are you taking the – fucking – piss?"

James laughed. "Relax Malfoy; you know they can smell _virgin_."

"Not funny," Scorpius hissed.

Of course it wasn't funny, James was only half joking. Scorpius, young and good looking with the colour high in his cheeks – the looks he was receiving wiped the grin off James' face.

So Babylon wasn't one of those cliché gay clubs – that didn't mean it was tasteful either, that there weren't a number of leers sent their way, a quick palm or two, an inclined finger and a lick of the lips.

"Mate, you're sobering up," James said. He grabbed Scorpius by the shoulder and pushed him towards the bar. "Come on, three shots for a fiver ain't bad."

"Yeah… Suppose I could be tempted."

"Just don't get too drunk... and watch your drink," James muttered, turning his back on Scorpius to lean over the bar.

"Oh fuck off..."

Three hours later.

The music was blaring; he had to keep shouting in the guy's ear and even then he'd have to repeat himself. He peeled his foot off the sticky dance floor and took a step closer.

"What!"

"I said: do you want another drink?" the guy yelled.

"Oh! Yes, just a shot or something."

The guy smiled and gestured to the bar, mouthing, "back in a sec."

He, they hadn't exchanged names yet, was masculine enough but built like a twink. And yes he was wearing leather pants and had longish blonde hair; hopefully Scorpius wouldn't make the comparison. He frowned, _speaking of which..._

He glanced around.

The night had started off alright: with enough drink down him Scorpius enjoyed in the attention he received; let a few of guys buy him drinks; danced with a couple; then, when they got too "handsy", told them James was his boyfriend. However, inevitably, one of them was looking for more than a prolonged cock block. He'd pushed his hand down the back of Scorpius' pants, pants so tight James could see just how, and _where,_ his fingers pressed_._ A moment later James was wrestling Scorpius' wand off him before the blonde took it out on a Muggle.

"I'm fucking over it, Potter," Scorpius had told him in the loos after.

"Pfft." James had jumped up on the sinks and lit a cigarette. "You were leading him on and you know it."

"Oh fuck off," Scorpius had snapped over his shoulder. He turned back to the urinal and shook himself.

"What's wrong?" James had asked. "So hard you can't piss?"

"I said 'fuck off'!" Scorpius had rolled his shoulders then and let it out and James had let his eyes drop down to where he'd almost just got fingered.

Scorpius had tucked himself back in and turned. "Just find yourself a bitch, fuck him and then let's go."

So, after that incident, James was shocked to find Scorpius leant against an empty bar, playing with a half drained glass and talking to that same man. An older guy: maybe even twenty-five, with a flannel shirt and spiky black hair. James saw his hand, slip to the small of Scorpius' back.

Jealousy flared up inside of him and anger too... or maybe that was lust. But it wasn't because the guy was touching him, guys had been touching him all night. It was because, although Scorpius was making a fine show of boredom, his eyes flickered back and forth between his glass and the man's face, intent.

But then Scorpius saw James, flushed some, shoved the guy off dismissively and lurched towards him.

"Mate," he yawned, deliberately casual. He swayed a little. "Can we go now?"

"Right," James muttered. It was probably drugs, James told himself, the guy was probably trying to sell Scorpius drugs. That was why the blonde looked so guilty. "Because you went and got _off your face_... again_._"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pushed James out the way. "I needed some pretty strong beer goggles to imagine these guys _without_ tits."

It was cold out on the street; Scorpius was whining about what a shit night he had and that was where the guy, the one who was buying James his drinks, caught up with them.

"Hey!" He caught James' arm. "Thought we had something going there?"

Smiling, James pulled his arm from around Scorpius' shoulders and turned to face him. "So did I, I tried to find you – it's just my mate's pretty out of it." He jerked a thumb at Scorpius.

"Who's this?" Scorpius demanded, swerving round them. His lips spread in this slow… _cruel_ smile, all white pearl and rose pink. "_Oh…" _He dragged the word out, tipping his head back in an overly exaggerated manner. "Is this your bitch for the night?" He addressed James, without a glance in the other's direction.

James closed his eyes in brief horror and the guy narrowed his eyes. "Watch it," he said warningly.

Scorpius scoffed in his face and folded his arms. "I won't have him coming back with us," he told James.

James gave a disbelieving laugh. Well _that_ was a given, the guy was a Muggle for Christ's sake. "Won't you?" He shook his head in furious exasperation. "Well that's sorted then." He took the guy's hand. "Come on, we'll go find a hotel."

"Potter!"

James pulled the guy, who now muttered that he was called Paul, off down the street without any real destination.

"So, what! You're just going to leave me here!"

James clenched his jaw and gave Peter a stiff smile.

"James!"

So maybe, as he cried James' name like that – with a hint of desperation that could easily be mistaken for wanting – Scorpius sounded like he actually _needed_ him... That didn't mean James was going to turn back.

/ \

"I fucking hate you," James muttered.

"Oh, bollocks," Scorpius returned. He held out his cigarette.

James snatched it from and hurled it away, into the snow. He jabbed a finger in the blonde's face. "You're such a fucking cock block. You know! Hogwarts isn't exactly gay metropolis – I haven't had any in _months_ – I meet a good looking guy-"

"Debatable-"

"And you can't _fucking_ stand it. I should have fucking left you on the side of the fucking road." James kicked at a loose cobble on the street and it skittered away noisily. They were in Hogsmeade at the moment, making their way to the secret passage in the cellar of Honeydukes. If it weren't for the moonlight reflecting off the snow it would have been black as pitch, as it was it shone in Scorpius' hair and skin, so he appeared ethereal in his bloodlessness.

"If you want to _fuck,_ Potter," Scorpius spat, shattering the illusion, "don't bring me along. I'm only sixteen-"

"Right, so I'm your babysitter-"

Scorpius raised his voice, "_So_ I can't _fucking_ apparate _and _you had my fucking wand _and _I don't know shit about Muggle London."

Clearly he was right. "Well I came back didn't I! Without so much as a hand job... so YOU'RE WELCOME!" He bellowed the last bit right in Scorpius' face.

Scorpius yelled in frustration and shoved him, storming off. "Oh let's go to Babylon," he began as James righted himself and strode after him. "Party with all the _fucking _Muggle faggots! I'm so FUCKING HORNY I'm willing to let my best friend get raped just so I can get off!"

"SHUT UP! You're so _FUCKING_ ANNOYING!" He grabbed Scorpius' arm and wrenched him round, bringing them face to face.

Scorpius was panting, the cold air whipping a red stain into his cheeks, his blonde hair flying about in the black of night. He stumbled slightly, drunk.

James unclasped his fist abruptly as though burnt. And Scorpius smirked.

With a suppressed growl James strode off again.

"You can't stay mad at me," Scorpius called softly, voice filled with triumph. He followed after James.

They'd reached Honeydukes now and didn't speak till they'd snuck in and climbed down into the secret passage.

"Just-" James flapped a hand. "Just walk ten metres behind me for pity's sake."

Scorpius chuckled. "Potter...?"

James shot off, striding through the shafts of flickering torch light.

"_Potter."_

He went almost a minute before a hand caught his upper arm, pulled... shoved him into the wall.

_"James..."_

He was most definitely doing that on purpose, speaking as though in the throes of ecstasy. It took no small amount of strength for James to open his eyes. Scorpius was leant towards him, one hand braced by his head; the fire making the steel of his eyes _burn._

"You're hard." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

James craned forward. "_You're _are a fucking cock block."

Scorpius sniggered. "Is that right?" His spare hand reached up and pressed against the wall on James' other side. "You sure you're sporting that boner because you can't fuck him...?" He wet his lips. "You know want to know what I think?"

"No doubt you'll tell me," James yawned.

Scorpius grinned. "I think the reason you're so hard is because you want to _fuck_ me."

James tried to laugh it off but ended up sounding rather choked. This was a game, he told himself, and Scorpius was just seeing how far he could pushbefore James broke_. _"Fuck off, Malfoy. And while you're at it get over yourself."

Scorpius' smirk widened. He gave a languid shrug. "Tell me you wouldn't fuck me if you had the chance."

James narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. He was, of course, fooling no one; he swelled at the thought – laid so bare before him – of _fucking _Scorpius. He blinked up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't."

Scorpius cocked his head. "Look at me."

Head against the wall James had to peer down at him through his lashes.

Scorpius gave a small, breathless laugh. He shook his head and pushed off the wall, stepping backwards till his back hit the other side. Then his eyes fell to the floor.

James frowned and followed his gaze; at his feet was a cluster of cigarette butts. Then this was the place that Scorpius had – and then he'd... A place they hadn't returned to since.

When he looked back up Scorpius raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Hey Potter." He grinned devilishly. "Let me in on a secret."

"What now?" James growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just want to go to bed, Malfoy. Get your game over with."

Scorpius' grin never faltered. "Is it true that sex with another man is so much more _raw?"_

Nothing about Scorpius should have surprised him anymore. Yet his mouth still dropped open in shock.

Scorpius eyes were black in the gloom, his pupils blown wide. "That it's animal-like, wild, unrestrained, rough-"

"Who told you that?"

Scorpius' chest was heaving. "Back at the club – the guy I was speaking to..."

James sniggered. "And he got your pretty little head all messed up and confused," he cooed. He pushed himself off the wall. "_What do you want Malfoy? Because I am this close to fucking you."_

Scorpius' fingers snatched a fold of his shirt and tugged him closer. "Maybe that was the point..."

"Shut the FUCK UP!" James yelled. His fist slammed into the wall by Scorpius' head. "Why are you doing this to me!"

"What I'm doing," Scorpius hissed, "is giving you what you've fantasised about."

"Oh really? Because I've fantasised about _you _taking my cock up you like some _fucking whore_, Malfoy."

Scorpius gave a lazy chuckle, his fingers pulling at James' shirt. "Fantasised? Like you can... _imagine _how good this will be."

James' fists curled either side of Malfoy's head. "_Fuck you." _He tried to pull away then but Scorpius' fingers fisted his shirt and more wrapped around the back of his neck. The bulge between his thighs dug into Scorpius' hip and they gasped against each other's lips.

Scorpius swallowed. "You know I remember that night too. _Christ_... I can't forget the way you looked at me..." He wet his lips. "It was so _raw..."_

James closed his eyes, shifting his hips into Scorpius' slimmer ones.

"Hey, Potter," Scorpius breathed against his ear, "you have a boner."

James' eyes snapped open. "Yeah?" he whispered, meeting Scorpius' dark eyes. He shoved their hips together, watching as a stain of lust bloomed on Scorpius' cheeks. "Well, so do you."

**Review like James and Scorpius' sext times depend on it (they actually do)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! and a big sorry for the delay!**

He kissed like he was mad, like he was _angry. _Fingers so tight in James' hair, lips so firm, tongue so rough. When they broke apart (only to gasp for air) he was flushed and trembling. It occurred to James a little then, though only a little, that maybe this wasn't a good idea. But then Scorpius was saying: "get your fucking shirt off then," and starting to pull at his.

James rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. "And your trousers," he said as Scorpius moved towards him again. He didn't miss the way the blonde hesitated. "How else do you expect me to fuck you?"

Scorpius actually blushed at that.

"Oh, Christ," James muttered. He tugged Scorpius towards him and fumbled with the lacings of his pants. "You're such a fucking virgin."

"I'm not!"

James scoffed.

With a snarl Scorpius took a fistful of James' hair and twisted it roughly in his fingers. "Maybe I should just fuck you."

"Like you'd even know what to do," James shot back. He jerked his head from Scorpius' grip. "Now get on your fucking hands and knees."

Scorpius slammed the heel of his hand into James' chest, hard enough to bruise. "Like a dog?" he demanded, as James choked. He spat on the floor. "Fuck off."

James smiled and shook the hair from his eyes. "No not like a dog," he said. His hand slipped behind Scorpius' neck, though the blonde flinched from his lips. "Like a _bitch_."

Scorpius' nostrils flared. "If this is _not _the best fuck of my life I will shove your balls so far up your arse you can suck them yourself." He yanked at the lacings of his pants, his fingers shaking as he fumbled at the strings that pulled leather over muscle. James pushed his hands away and tugged at them himself, peeling them down his thighs and wrapping an arm around him when he yanked them off.

Then Scorpius was naked and in his arms. James swallowed noisily and one hand reached up, sliding over the broad planes of Scorpius' chest, feeling his nipple beneath his palm. He was as pale as the moon and just as magnificent.

He felt Scorpius' eyes on him and when he raised his saw a smirk pulling at his lips. "Potter," Scorpius said, "I think you might have a crush on me." Heat flooded his face and Scorpius' smirk widened. "If you're going to come now I won't bother kneeling down."

James whipped him around and pushed him forcibly to his knees. Whether this was going to be the best fuck of Scorpius' life, James couldn't say. But looking at him kneeling there, so _debauched_ already on all fours and in the dirt like that, James knew this was going to the best fuck of hislife. I mean his _body; _the lean waist, the broad shoulders, the slim _thighs, _he was going to paint those thighs with his_-_

"Do _you_ know what to do?" Scorpius asked, turning over his shoulder and blinking up at him. (Not quite blinking but fuck if this wasn't just like James' fantasies).

James pulled his bottom lip through his teeth, keeping their eyes locked as he kicked his jeans off. When he hooked his thumb under his boxers, however, Scorpius looked away quickly. James snorted. "Spread your knees."

"Don't tell me what to do," Scorpius bit out.

James cocked an eyebrow. "Arch your back then." He dropped to his knees as Scorpius cursed at him. "Fine," James muttered. He drew a small vial of oil from his discarded jeans, glinting amber as he clasped it in his fist.

The boy drew in a sharp breath as gleaming, golden rivulets slid between the curves of his arse, dipping inside him. God, James wanted to lick them back up. His slick finger traced their path. "Fuck, Mal," he whispered.

For a moment there was silence, such _silence. _Then:

"Oh God..."

"Fuck, that's tight..."

"_Fuck." _Scorpius twisted from his grasp but James' damp fingers pressed against his hip.

"Just-" He pressed his lips together and tipped his head back. He felt dizzy. "Relax, Mal." He shook his head to clear it and Scorpius shifted slightly on his hands and knees.

James worked him open as slow as he could, pressing two, then three fingers into him. Scorpius didn't make a single sound and it grew a little _uncomfortable. _James would have kissed the back of another boy, murmured things to him like how hot he was. But this was all… perfunctory. So Scorpius knelt there and James pumped an arm between his legs until "how long is this going to take?"

"Huh?"

"How _long_, Potter?"

James' eyes flashed. For a moment he let his anger take him but then he remembered. Scorpius was playing his game away, _rile _him. He wanted it raw not _perfunctory. _

"Potter, I _strongly _suggest you get your cock up me before I _die _of boredom."

"Arch your _fucking_ back," James snarled. This game was one James was more than willing to play. Behind wisps of white blonde hair James saw Scorpius smirk. His nails bit into the soft flesh of the younger boy's thighs and he jammed the heel of his hand into the small of his back. "You look good like that," he said. He meant to sound derogatory but it came out rather reverent.

He took himself in hand. His heart was slamming into his ribcage so fast he felt lightheaded. Sometimes he thought this was his favourite part, watching someone stretch to take him. Except… he'd never had a virgin before and certainly not someone he loved. This time would be like no other. He pushed up against Scorpius and his lust hit him like an electric shock. The boy was delicate next to the length of him, slick cream and soft blonde down, _virginal. _James wiped his upper lip. He couldn't – no he could… He _shouldn't._

"This doesn't feel much like fucking," Scorpius whispered.

James blinked and frowned. "Well, what would you know?"

"You're not some fucking expert here you know! I've shagged dozens of girls. God, I knew this would go to your head. You arrogant-"

James grabbed him by the hair and shoved against him. The blonde swore loudly, pitching forward onto his elbows, unyielding.

James was panting. "Thought you said... you wanted... to get fucked?"

Scorpius snarled and pushed himself back onto his hands. _"Then do it already."_ He tossed his head, knuckles white as he curled his fists. Oh _God, _he was such a virgin wasn't he? This just wasn't right. And then, it wasn't quite _wrong. _Really. And certainly not after copious amounts of alcohol.

"Alright," James said, softly, "relax..." He waited till Scorpius exhaled shakily then he rocked forward, pressing in harder and _harder..._

Scorpius sucked a breath in through his teeth and for the briefest of moments he relaxed_. "Argh!"_

James' hand shot to the back of Scorpius' neck. He gave a deep, guttural grunt, back arcing over as he pushed into Scorpius' body.

"Ah-h, _ah-h-h!" _

"Oh!" All he would have needed was for Scorpius to take his cock and love it and he would have splattered his inside. Except that Scorpius couldn't take it; except James was barely an inch into him; except he didn't love it. Actually he sounded like he hated it.

"Fuck, fuck, aw, Jesus Christ..."Scorpius pushed himself up, cried out, fell to his elbows again. "_Fucking hell! _

James felt lost for breath. He blinked and realised his nails were biting fiercely into Scorpius' hips. Took a deep breath. "Scor..." He closed his eyes briefly. "Just relax, okay?"

But Scorpius shook his head. "I – I-" James could see him drop his head, his eyes jammed shut, lashes wet and dark. He could see neat white teeth digging into a set of knuckles. Scorpius' fist slammed back down in the dirt. "Do something!" he yelled.

"I _can't. _You're too tight, I can't move."

"So it's my fault! Maybe _you_ should have a smaller dick!" Scorpius shouted. He groaned loudly and curled in on himself.

"No, _arch_ your back, Mal," James insisted. He slipped a hand under Scorpius' stomach, rigid beneath his fingers, and raised him up. "You can't take it like that. Arch your back, it'll be easier." His other hand flattened over Scorpius' tailbone.

"Fine," the boy grit out.

James soothed him like he was child, smoothing his palms over his shoulders till he felt his muscles give way and he was just _sucked _deeper into him. The younger boy groaned feverishly in pain.

"Fuck," James moaned. He shifted his knees to find the right purchase in the dirt and took both of Scorpius' hips in his hands. "You're heaven," he breathed as he began to roll his hips.

Scorpius rocked with each push. This sinuous movement that undulated through his body; from his curling toes, through the straining muscles of his thighs, the arc of his back, the swell of his chest; and all of it elicited by James, the deeper he sunk into him. He smothered his groans of pain and James told himself it was because he could handle it. And slowly Scorpius swallowed him like every dream he had ever had. "Fuck, you're beautiful," he found himself whispering. "You're so fucking tight – god and so hot – fuck, I could die inside you."

Scorpius gave the softest of sighs and his eyelids fluttered. The heel of his hand slid forward in the dirt and he spread his knees some more.

James groaned. "Yeah, fuck – like that."

Scorpius swallowed and his other hand slipped between his thighs. James heard the wet slap of skin on skin and his fingers tightened. "Arch your back," he gasped. "Just a bit more, please-" His mouth fell open. "_Oh Merlin."_

His pelvis slid up behind Scorpius' arse, his hipbones digging into him. He moaned in unadulterated pleasure; Scorpius cried out in something close to agony. "James…" His voice broke. "_God_."

James was choked. Shook his head. Even in stillness it was all too much. Even _looking _threatened to finish him. He grit his teeth, dragged out of him and pushed back in.

"_AH!" _A sob threatened to fall from Scorpius' lips and rivulets of sweat glistened on his rigid muscles in the torchlight. "Fuck," he spat. "Thought – you said – this was good!"

"It is," James assured him desperately. "Or it," he squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust into him again, "will be."

"_AH!" _Scorpius' fist thumped into the ground.

"Besides," James continued with another drive of his hips (_"AH!")_, "if it isn't... I'm not gonna... last long... anyway."

Scorpius gave a short, shocked laugh. "You _dick," _he muttered. He grit his teeth and his followed cry came out tortured. "This fucking _hurts,_ you arsehole!"

James' stomach flipped. "Is it too much?" he said quickly. "You're supposed to _say _if it's too much."

But Scorpius shook his head. "Just – _fuck. _No..."

James felt he could explode if he stopped. If he didn't keep moving, if he denied body this, he thought he might die. And maybe he should have felt bad but he didn't, he felt empowered and if Scorpius didn't _like _being violated_ – _he could say so. The most James could do was control his desire, contain the urge to take Scorpius by the hair. "Fuck, Mal," he moaned fervently. His hips moved of their own volition and his thumbs kneaded the muscles of Scorpius' arse. "fuck, _Mal..."_

Scorpius was sucking in shallow breaths where he could, yelping with each push. His fingers burrowed into the dirt till they disappeared up to the first joint and a flush crept up his sweat slicked back. God he was pure sin on all fours like that, spread open with a dick up his arse.

"Scor!" James felt racked by his contained desire. It was pulling him under, trying to shake the control that bound his limbs tight. "Mal!" he gasped, sliding inside him faster as he dampened. "Fuck, hah, hah, hah, hah, fuck Mal!" He threw his head back, blinking as beads of sweat rolled past his eyes. "I can't-" He shook his head desperately and his hand curled over the blonde's shoulder. "I can't _fucking – _hold – back_!"_

Scorpius swallowed a grunt. James saw him glance at the fingers clasping his shoulder and close his eyes. "I'd never ask you to," he ground out.

So James hooked a hand under his knee and flipped him onto his back. Scorpius grunted as he was thrown down, their eyes meeting as he scrambled up onto his elbows. His hair was messed up, his bottom lip swollen, sweat streaked over his heaving body.

James laid one palm flat against his chest and hiked his thigh up about his hip, bearing down on him. Scorpius' eyes widened and his head dropped back as he was breached once more.

"Merlin…" he whispered. His hands gripped James' shoulders as his brow furrowed. "God, God, God, God – James – _fuck_." He threw his head back and his thighs gripped James' hips. "Oh!"

James choked. "Yes, fuck, yes, Mal." He shoved into him and Scorpius' eyes snapped open and shut. He shook his head.

"Ja-mes…"

James didn't give him time to catch his breath. He gripped his thigh and braced the other by his head and started to move, faster and faster. And Scorpius tossed his head back and forth and arched and cried out and thumped the ground and gripped the dirt and fisted his hair and moaned and _moaned. _"OH, _OH! Ah-ah-ah, _Pott_-er!"_

James grit his teeth. "_Scor," _he spat out. His hand slammed into the ground by Scorpius' head. This was it. The smell of sweat and earth filled his nostrils, shadows faded and the brightness of Scorpius' hair and skin shone like the sun. He hoisted the younger boy further into him and his hips started to jerk erratically.

Scorpius' fingers spread out in the dirt. "Grab – my dick."

"_What?" _James panted. "You grab your dick. I'm busy."

"Please, _please_," Scorpius groaned, "you're hands are _incredible."_

Heat swelled inside him and James took him blindly in hand and tugged. Scorpius moaned so hard he sobbed and his heels dug into the backs of James' thighs. When his throat convulsed and James saw the whites of his eyes he knew they were both done for. Silky ribbons draped themselves up Scorpius' chest.

James' eyes rolled back in his skull. His hands smacked down either side of Scorpius' head. _"Fuck, Scor, you feel so-o-o-o goo-ood" _he groaned. He shoved into him; once, twice and shouted out, shooting his release inside his best friend.

He collapsed then, Scorpius' legs falling from around him and James' head dropping down beside his. Their sweaty chests swelled against one another's as they caught their breath back.

A few minutes later they both groaned, James pulling out of Scorpius and struggling to his knees. The blonde stretched, his thighs glistening. He yawned sleepily and sighed.

James reached for his jeans, tugging his wand out from the pocket. He wiped a hand over his brow and rubbed his eyes. "Mal," he murmured, "get up a second." He pulled him by the arm and then conjured a load of blankets, pillows and candles. He crawled towards them, twitching a blanket over himself and curling up. Scorpius joined him a moment later, pushing his face into one of the cushions, clutching it to him and lying flat out on his front. He was still panting, a red stain high on his cheeks and his lips swollen.

James smiled and closed his eyes.

/ \

His eyes snapped open. A staggering gasp was wrenched from his throat; his vision turned black, then swam, then popped, then twisted before his eyes. James groaned. "My head..." He clutched his blanket to his chest. "Urgh-h-h-h, I feel like shit."

"Your head?" spat the boy beside him. James' eyes switched to him. Scorpius had curled up in a tiny ball, jammed his eyes shut and was furiously kneading his temples. He didn't open his eyes. "Yeah, I _sympathise_." He grabbed a cushion and pulled it over his face. "Don't talk so fucking loud... And if you even _think _about me as you sort out your morning wood I'll curse your balls off."

James stomach knotted uncomfortably. Waves of nausea washed over him, his mouth was dry and his throat burning. He didn't know what to say so he checked his watch. "Fuck, mate, I got to get to class. Stuart'll have me if I don't." He reached for his wand, conjured two goblets and filled them with water.

"You okay?" he whispered as he tugged his jeans on.

Scorpius, having let loose on the pillow so his face was visible again, nodded. He murmured something unintelligible.

"Huh?"

"See you later..."

"Yeah, see you." James swept his hands through his hair, staggered to his feet and hurried off.

He joined Henry in potions five minutes into the lesson but was made to sit at the front due to tardiness. He was then held back for a reprimanding and didn't join his mates till lunch time.

"There he is!" Tony crowed. "The hell have you been?"

James hopped onto the bench and grabbed a fistful of chips. "Went out with Mal."

"Not to the Cannon's game?" Louis asked.

"Yep. They lost – obviously-"

"-Ah, piss off-"

"-and then we went out."

"Oh yeah. Good?"

James tried to shrug and say: "yeah, it was alright," like it was no big deal. But he grinned, and he was pretty sure he blushed, and his voice bubbled with excitement.

"Ohoh_oh," _Henry hooted, "what is _this_?"

"Did mister-out-and-proud get some last night?" Tony asked. James was about to pass him off, despite the urge to make some sort of school announcement, but Tony was diverted. He pushed to his feet and calling over James' shoulder. "Hey, Mal, Bri!"

James felt a little like he's been punched in the gut. He turned around.

Scorpius, looking very hung over, was leant on Brian, stifling a yawn and speaking to Rose.

Brain turned at Tony's call. He took the opportunity to slip away, Rose and Scorpius following him.

"Yeh, what's up?"

"You done McGonagall's work for this afternoon?"

Brian scoffed. "No-"

James watched Scorpius as he walked around the table and tried to take a seat. He saw him flinch and scowl to himself.

"So, I can't do tonight," Rose was saying, "but how's tomorrow evening for you?"

Scorpius winced, shifted his position and tried again. "What – oh yeah, fine." His voice, James noticed, was husky…. but then he had done _a lot _of screaming.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Rose asked. "Have you hurt yourself?"

James choked on his lunch and clapped a hand to his mouth. Everybody shot him an odd look except Scorpius, who shot him a hateful one.

Rose patted James on the back and said to Scorpius: "tomorrow evening then?"

Scorpius actually hissed as he tried to sit once more. "I've already said yes," he snapped at her. He folded one leg under him, smiled to himself and relaxed.

James glanced up at his cousin. She had one hand on her hip and her brow raised imperiously.

"Yeah, _what?_" the blonde demanded.

She sighed irritably and turned her back on him. "Tomorrow evening, Brian?"

Brian smiled at her as he took his seat. "Brill. I'll see you then." She nodded and strode off. "Just group work," Brian explained to the others.

"Who cares?" Tony grinned. "_James _was in the middle of telling us about last night."

James saw Scorpius' eyes flicker to his face and felt the heat rise up his neck.

"Is that not the look of someone who got some?" Henry teased.

James shrugged offhandedly. "Nahh, Scorpius can tell you about it. He had a _really _good night." He smirked at the blonde and received a glower for it.

"He always has a bloody good night," Tony whined but he turned to Scorpius expectantly.

"Rough mornings though," Henry laughed. He ruffled Scorpius' hair. "You're a wreck, mate."

"Yeh," James said, "you look kind of like you've been fucked good and hard." He cocked his head, breath coming a little faster.

Scorpius was practically _seething. _His nostrils flared and he stabbed at his food but seemed unable to form a reply.

"Oh, don't be so _coy,_" Tony said exasperatedly. "Someone tell us what happened!"

"I fucked this chick," Scorpius said. A muscle jumped in his jaw. "Best night of her life, I'm sure. But I won't _fucking _be doing it again."

**Wow, this took me sooo long. Apologises people. I just couldn't get their first time right and am still not happy with it. But in the end I just wanted to move on so here it is. **

**Okay. Challenge. Write the longest review you can. In return I will give you the longest preview I can – and trust me, there's gonna be some good ones. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have a small confession. I went back and edited chapter 3 as well as the last couple of paragraphs in chapter 2. :O cheeky I know, but I spotted a spelling mistake, went to change it and got liiitle carried away. I have it on reviewer authority, however, that it is greatly improved. So please, go back, read it, love it (obviously) and continue on your journey. **

**Kisses all around. **

That evening found them gathered around the fire; prime seating in the Gryffindor Common Room. James was draped across the armchair closest, letting the heat play across his face like so much desire. He stretched indulgently and fixed Scorpius with a tenaciously roguish smile. Apparently he'd done something wrong.

"Was she fat?" Henry drawled. He was sprawled beside Scorpius on a couch, Tony perching on the armrest next to the blonde.

"Did you have to, like, search through all her fat rolls till you found the hairy one?" Tony giggled between his fingers whilst the boys winced.

James rubbed a hand over his mouth so they wouldn't see the cocky grin that spread across his lips. Scorpius shifted where he was sat, legs folded under him. It was extremely amusing, for James, to watch him try and sit down without hurting his sore arse.

"I've told you," Scorpius ground out, arms rigidly folded across his chest and jaw set, "she was... fine-"

"You said she made you feel sick with yourself," Henry pointed out through his usual facade of indifference.

That comment made James scowl. Scorpius purposefully avoided his gaze and said nothing. He was never so coy about his excursions, none of them where, so Tony frowned irritably.

"Fine, whatever," he said petulantly. "Keep your secrets." He slouched in his seat and muttered under his breath, "attention seeker."

"Oh piss off," Scorpius snapped, "it's not my problem if you have to live through me." He leapt to his feet, knocking Tony aside as he went, and stormed towards the boys' staircase.

James sighed; fingers crawling up inside his chest. He bit the back of his nail absently.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tony demanded of him crossly. "Aren't you going to follow him?"

James rolled his eyes. Tony could give Scorpius a run for his money with his short temper. He shrugged. "Might be more entertaining than you at the moment." He pushed to his feet and followed Scorpius up to their dorm.

One moment he was pushing the door open, the next he was slammed up against it. A small: "mmphf," was drawn from his lungs as Scorpius took hold of his robe and shoved him further into the wood. He was furious. James couldn't help but note how his fury resembled his lust: his eyes like dark smoke; a red stain high on his cheek bones; his lips parted as he panted.

"So..." James ventured as Scorpius appeared rendered incoherent with rage, "what's got your," he pressed his lips together and dared himself to say it, "knickers in a twist?"

"I can't believe," Scorpius _seethed_, twisting James' robe in his fingers, "you _came _in my arse!"

James glanced surreptitiously at his groin. Okay, he was getting a semi.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Scorpius yelled, backing off abruptly.

James started and gave a short breath of laughter. "Do what?"

Scorpius turned his head away and clenched his jaw. Gave James' groin a pointed look.

James sighed. There was a rather more than obvious bulge between his thighs now. "Oh, don't be such a baby. I'm a teenager for god's sake. The thought of you covered in my come is gonna – well..."

Scorpius' hands trembled in anger. "I woke up with _your spunk _up my arse. It was alright for you, mister-I-have-class-got-to-dash."

James pushed himself off the door and Scorpius took a neat step backwards. He raised an eyebrow and moved a little towards him but Scorpius backed up with each step. James stopped. "So... you're angry because I left... what, you wanted pancakes in the morning?" He sounded sort of scornful and felt a little bad.

"I'm angry because- _god! _Because that's just so goddamn gay!"

"...Pancakes are?"

Scorpius closed his eyes as fury appeared to overwhelm him. "Being covered in your come is, YOU IMBECILE!"

James was gripped by an emotion he was scarce subjected to. Fear. "Do you," he said quietly, and abruptly pinched the bridge of his nose, "...regret... what we did?" He tore a hand through his hair and sank on to the bed closest, glaring dejectedly at his lap, now void of an erection.

Scorpius, still breathing deeply, was staring at him. "Don't pull that face, James..." he said, "_James, _oh come on..."

James' eyes flickered to him as Scorpius took a step forward. "I make you sick?" he asked hurtfully. "What, so you think I, like, took advantage of you?" Okay, so he was playing up _a bit_. Of course, he feared what they did could ruin their friendship forever, but no doubt so did Scorpius. And he never could stand it when James was upset.

"I never said that..."

"Is it because I hurt you?" he closed his eyes.

"No, well – no, it's fine."

"Fine! I'm sorry alright!" James shouted at him, balling his fists.

"Oh don't apologise!" Scorpius yelled exasperatedly. "Merlin! Look, fine. I don't regret it. You were great, okay. Really fucking great."

Still staring up at him, James let his grin creep onto his face till he was positively beaming.

Scorpius' lip curled and he turned his head away. "Oh _fuck_ you," he muttered.

"Please!" James cried in mock pleasure, throwing himself back onto his bed in a parody of ecstasy, "you're hands are _incredible_!"

Scorpius gave a scream of indignant fury, advancing on him. "You – don't! Don't you DARE!" He wrenched his wand from his robe, clasping it in his shaking hand.

James held up his in frantic surrender, though he couldn't stifle his giggling.

"Don't you _dare _mention that..." Scorpius threatened, his cheeks on fire. "Ever."

James pressed his lips together and nodded. Scorpius' chest heaved but he smoothed down his robes and shoved his wand back into his pocket.

James' eyes drifted off. "Want to join the others again?" he asked.

He was sure Scorpius was going to say no but, after a moment's hesitation, a gleam came into the younger boy's eyes. "Yeah," he said, "I think I do." He smirked dangerously and swept out the room, James striding after him.

Scorpius darted down the stairs, throwing a grin over his shoulder as he emerged into the common room. James, frowning, followed him, watching as he leapt over the back of the sofa to resume his seat.

"Did her up the arse didn't I?" he _purred_ at the rest.

Tony, who had evidently been sulking, began to grin in anticipation.

Scorpius sat back and pretended to grasp a pair of hips in his lap. "She's making all this noise, telling me how good I am and that."

The lads began to laugh delightedly as Scorpius mimed a quick rut, grunting over excessively.

James dropped back into his seat as the blonde caught his eyes. "Wouldn't be surprised if she's in love with me," he said.

The way James saw it, if Scorpius could make comments like _that _(as in mind-blowingly arrogant and dangerously close to the truth) then James was free to _mention _whatever he liked.

/ \

Two weeks had passed, it was mid November, and, as it bloody well happened, his and Scorpius' little tryst proved, not to quench his desire, but to consume him with it. He'd just been_ thinking_ an awful lot recently. James was never the type to _think_, he lived on impulse – didn't retreat into his mind to contemplate... His brother, Albus, was extremely pensive. He was forever trailing off midsentence to frown and go glassy eyed. I mean, _what _was he thinking about? Because if James was ever left to his own devices he only thought about one thing, with the slightest of variations. One night it would be Scorpius' thighs; another, his moans; in Charms he might think about what Scorpius was doing; in Transfiguration, when he would next see Scorpius. And always, always, would he think about how, when, if, he might once more... have him.

He sighed, reached out and turned off the tap. Steam rose around him as he stepped out the shower and rubbed a towel over his hair. And occasionally he thought about the alcohol induced state in which they had come together. About Scorpius' cries of pain; about his virginity, seized from him in a moment of impulsive passion, and he'd feel bad. Feel bad about taking him so roughly, so self-indulgently. Feel bad about the debauchery of Scorpius' first time, on his knees in the dirt, (although sometimes he'd feel good about that). And he'd feel bad about _constantly _sexualising him. Touching himself as he thought about him, eye fucking him at every opportunity, devising way to coerce him _back _into bed.

He tossed his towel away and pulled on a pair of jeans, ambling out of the bathroom. Scorpius was lying flat out on his bed in his school trousers and shirt. He lifted his head. "Finally, Merlin, I've been waiting here for _hours_, I swear."

James scoffed, considered putting on a shirt and decided against it. "Where're the lads?"

"Actually _going _to lessons," he rolled his eyes as though the idea was ludicrous. "I don't know. Anyway, besides the point. You got some fags, yeh?"

"Yep," James said, fingering his hair in the mirror.

"Chuck them here then, and be quick about it."

And then sometimes James did feel bad _at all. _He arched an eyebrow and stole himself. "You mean with my..." he turned over his shoulder, "_incredible _hands?" He snatched his cigarettes from his dresser.

Scorpius pushed himself onto his elbows and scowled, his cheeks blooming red like a rose in winter. But after a moment of trying to contrive a retort he merely harrumphed. "Just toss them here for God's sake."

James sniggered and slid one from the packet, catching it in his lips and lighting it with his wand. Scorpius folded his arms, flopping back on his bed. "You're such a douche."

"You're a douche." James threw the packet at him, watching it bounce off the boy's chest, before climbing onto his bed. He stretched out on his stomach, muscles at play as he reclined, and took a long drag of his cigarette.

Scorpius shot him a filthy look as he lit his own.

"Are you sulking...?" James asked and pouted at him mockingly. "Would you like my _incredible_ hands to make it all," he drew out the word, "better?"

"Would you like my _fist_ in your _stomach_?" Scorpius snapped.

James smirked to himself. "If you're gentle..."

Scorpius' lip curled and he made a disparaging sound in the back of throat, glowering at the ceiling.

James started to laugh, albeit derisively. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He rolled his eyes and took another drag. "Right, because you can't stand the taste of your own potion." He might have left it there. He'd got a reaction from Scorpius, riled him and that was enough. But they were alone so rarely, and Scorpius looked so _fuckable _like that. (Not that he was _doing_ anything – just that he always looked fuckable.)

"Oh, shove off, Potter," Scorpius mumbled moodily.

_Surely, _James thought, _he could provoke a more heated reaction than that. _"Oh is that not it then?" he asked. He pushed himself on to his forearms and leered. "Maybe I'm not making you uncomfortable... Maybe I'm making you _horny_. You love my incredible hands... you love them in your hair and gripping your hips, and on your thighs, with my fingers _inside of you." _

A tremulous blush rushed up Scorpius' throat and his hand shook as lifted his cigarette to his mouth.

James' breath seemed to catch in his throat. Dare he continue? "And you love my hands wrapped around your cock," he crooned, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "you'll even _beg_ for that."

Scorpius hurled his cigarette at James, who ducked, laughing. "I'm just messing with you, Jesus."

_ No, he'd got it wrong. _Scorpius' anger was always _this close _to his lust. "Well go on then," Scorpius said. He shoved a hand beneath his trousers and pulled himself free. "Wank me off."

James stared, mouth hanging open and fag dangling from his fingers as Scorpius glowered moodily at his lap. After what seemed to be several minutes but was surely only seconds, he wet his lips and swallowed."Come over here then."

"You come over here."

"You want it, come over here."

Scorpius looked as though he might retort, except then he slipped off his bed, barefooted on the stone floor, and padded over. The redhead shot up and shifted to make room so Scorpius could slide in next to him. His chest rose and fell rapidly beneath his school shirt, his lashes like gold dust on his cheek as he refused to meet James' eyes.

James tilted into him, leaning his weight on one side as his fingertips reached out.

Scorpius drew his legs towards him; appearing to shrink back the moment before James wrapped his fingers around his length. The blonde shuddered luxuriously, letting his head fall back against the head board. Captivated as he was James forgot to do more than sit there, watching sweat dapple Scorpius' brow.

"Fucking do something already," Scorpius moaned. "It hurts I'm so hard."

James lips quirked again before he did as he was told. Scorpius groaned loudly and his arm curled around James' neck. Once in a while his eyes would flutter open, lock with James' briefly and he would flush. As he drew closer to the edge and his sighs more frequent and breathless he gave James a push. "Quit staring... at me... like that," he panted. He didn't last much longer, not when he started to thrust his hips into James' fist, and he spilt over James' fingers with a loud moan.

James was breathless and hard by the time Scorpius had come down from his high. "My turn," he said as he cleaned them both off with his wand.

Scorpius pushed sweaty blonde hair from his forehead and shot him a look. "You'd be so lucky."

James scoffed deliberately. "This is a two way street, Malfoy." He flicked open his jeans and began to wriggle out of them. "Either jerk me off or bend over."

"As you asked so nicely," Scorpius said sarcastically. He swung his legs off the bed but James grabbed his arm.

"Oh, don't be such a fucking _prude_."

Scorpius wrenched his arm free and sneered. "I'm not a prude; but I'm not a fucking faggot either."

"You sure looked like a faggot with my dick up your arse," James shot back.

Scorpius flushed again and clenched his jaw furiously. For a moment he seemed to war with himself before spitting out, "fine. Shove over."

James was so shocked he almost forgot to grin. He tugged his jeans down his hips as Scorpius settled back in next to him. The wet outline of his erection swelled under thin cotton and he braced his hands against the mattress, watching Scorpius hook a thump under his pants.

"Fuck," they muttered in unison. Scorpius flushed, James smiled.

"Just pretend like it's yours," James suggested, "except bigger."

Scorpius thumped him in the ribs and adjusted his position, tucking one leg under him and reaching out once more. He pulled James' pants away and he sprung free, bouncing where he stood tall and dark and thick. A pearlescent bead rolled down his length and Scorpius swallowed noisily.

"You know," James breathed, voice brimming with lust, "you could just sit on it." He let out a low hiss at the thought of watching every inch disappear as Scorpius eased onto his rigid cock. "Please," he gasped, "god, don't just sit there _staring..."_

Scorpius shifted once more, cast James a fleeting glance, and wrapped his fingers around him. James' hips bucked involuntarily and the blonde gasped.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be-" Scorpius broke off and James saw his brow furrow. Maybe it was in an effort to distract James, maybe he just got over it, but Scorpius got to work after that. James would always stand by the opinion that guys gave better hand jobs; they just knew how to handle a dick. Scorpius was no exception.

He twisted his wrist just like that and tightened it there like that and damn if James wasn't close already. He was biting his lip, hips gyrating up, into Scorpius' hand. Everything about this was just so hot, the curious straight guy and the gay guy there to help. "_Fuck," _he murmured.

Scorpius wet his lips. "You close?"

"Ah-huh..." James breathed. Scorpius shifted closer again, his breath hot on James' neck.

"Fuck, you look like you're about to burst," he whispered.

James' head dropped back and he groaned loudly at the thought of Scorpius' eyes fixed on his swelling length.

"What are you thinking about?"

James tried to gain some little control over his breathing. "You, what... else?"

Scorpius, he noticed, was panting also. "What are you thinking about me... about?" He chewed his lip, brow furrowed as he watched his hand fist James' length. The wet slap of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room.

"You..." he hissed and arched into Scorpius' touch, "fuck... you sinking... onto my cock, swallowing.. every inch... and... fucking loving it." He let out a helpless whimper, his nails digging into Scorpius' shoulder and his eyes screwed shut.

"That it?" Scorpius breathed.

James shook his head. "Your face... is all flushed... and your eyes are screwed shut... cos it hurts... but you take it... for me... and you moan as I fill you... and you start bouncing... and I start thrusting up... into you... and you're crying out in pleasure... with you head flung back... no! no, you're kissing... my neck and fuck... and _fuck_" He erupted, shooting ribbons into the air, his toes curling, his stomach muscles clenched as he doubled over. Scorpius snatched his hand back but James saw him freeze otherwise.

He closed his eyes in pained trepidation. When the last of his pleasure left him he cracked one eye open, turning his head over so slightly. Scorpius' eyes snapped up to his face and he wet his lips unconsciously. He took a small breath when James' gaze dropped to his mouth and a blush crept up his throat. And then Scorpius' eyes fell to his James' mouth and he wet his lips again, leaving them parted and glistening.

James grabbed a fistful of Scorpius' hair and fastened their lips together. The younger boy gasped into his mouth and recoiled, the headboard slamming into the wall and the sheets pulled taut in his grasp. But he didn't turn his head and he didn't resist. James' hands were splayed, one against his spine, the other his collar bone. A great exhale rushed from his nose, like he'd been holding breath and only now could breathe. At first it was all him, him moulding their lips together, tilting Scorpius' head back for his kiss, grunting as he shifted against him. But then Scorpius opened his mouth to James' tongue, buried his hands in James' hair and released the same strangled sigh. James groaned and pulled their bodies flush. They were both pushing closer, gulping for air as they angled their heads this way, then that way. One of James' knees shoved between his thighs and he pushed away from the headboard, pressing Scorpius into the pillows. For a moment, then, as he fell atop him and his hand slid under his shirt, he was sure the blonde would stop him. But Scorpius' arched under the flat of palm, gripped his arse and moaned. So they were panting and kissing and groaning and grinding.

Suddenly they were rutting and then, just as suddenly, James was flipped onto his back; Scorpius was above him... and Scorpius was swinging his leg off him; muttering: "got to get to Potions," and tearing out the room.

/ \

Louis' fingers closed around his wrist, halting him in the middle of the Great Hall. James frowned and cast a look at Henry as the three of them stared down the corridor leading to the dungeons.

There was a menace in the air, creeping through the crowd like smoke before a fire. It was in the haste of the retreating potions students, the whisper of the sixth years, the anticipation animating the Slytherins.

"Oh, James," Albus emerged from the din, pushing past the snakes returning to their Common Room. "By the by," he blew his hair from his eyes, "Malfoy's about to have the shit cursed out of him." He tried to brush by but James gripped his arm fiercely.

"_What?"_

****Albus sighed as though he hadn't the strength to explain. "We just had potions; we were leaving when he mouthed them off – Rosier and Mulciber I mean – and, well," he sniggered, "they heard." Beside him, his friends laughed and he swept by James to continue into dinner.

"God damn it," Henry muttered, pulling out his wand.

James shoved two first years out of the way, the rest scurrying from his path, as Louis and Henry strode after him. James' heart was pounding, not in his chest, but up in his throat. Tony and Brian didn't take potions and there were few that cared enough for Scorpius to stand up to Rosier and Mulciber. Even his brother wouldn't linger to help him. Down here, with the Slytherins, Scorpius was practically reviled.

It wasn't difficult to locate him; they went were the throng was thinnest. Rosier and Mulciber never attracted crowds, no one wanted to be witness to their idea of fun. They rounded an empty corridor off the main Potions hallway to find Scorpius sprawled on the floor, sitting back on his haunches and holding his trembling hands to his chest. Mulciber had his wand thrust under his chin, tilting the blonde's head upwards – a twisted, gleeful leer on his face. Yet even vulnerable as he was Scorpius resembled more a dangerous foe than a helpless victim; a snarling animal, ensnared.

"OI!" James roared.

Mulciber whipped towards him like a viper ready to strike. Rosier, tall and sleek, slid into view and smiled dangerously. "Poor effort," he purred, "looks like you're too late."

Scorpius' eyes, misty and wrung with pain, darted to James' face.

Anger coursed through James like his own blood. "You two make me _sick,_" James spat, "two on one, and a sixth year at that."

"Oh please," Rosier drawled. He inspected his wand as though he was quite bored with the conversation – which he probably was. He preferred screaming over talking. "We were just passing on a message. And," he shrugged one slim shoulder, "as it was for _you..._ I'd say you can take the blame for his broken fingers."

James' rage caught in his throat, stealing his voice. Instead he bared his teeth, gripping his wand vehemently. When Rosier _dared _to try and saunter away, James' curse rocketed into the wall by his head.

Henry's hand shot out, braced against his chest in warning. But James' lips curved as Rosier had to leap back to avoid the small cascade of rubble. Their rivalry with Rosier and Mulciber had excelled to such in their sixth year that they risked expulsion if they so much as raised their wands against the each other.

Louis was not so stuck for words as him. "You fucking sadistic fucking arseholes! Fucking creeps! FUCK YOU!"

However, after seven years Rosier and Mulciber knew just how to play him and raised their eyebrows disdainfully at his display. The harpy in Louis couldn't stand it and Henry had to catch his wrist to prevent him from hexing them.

"Oh come on," Mulciber said as Henry struggled to hold both James and Louis back. "That's little melodramatic don't you think?" He reached down, wrenched Scorpius to his feet and shoved him towards James. "He's fine." The redhead lunged forward and drew the younger boy behind him. "Just lost his voice momentarily, haven't you?" He peered around at Scorpius and pouted.

"And what is he good for… if not to stare at, eh Potter?" Rosier sneered. He lifted his chin and smiled. "Just so long as you remember – look don't touch."

He slid Mulciber a wicked look and they slinked off; leaving the Gryffindors breathless with fury.

"Okay, good," Henry said assertively. "Nice exercise in self control." He clapped them on the back but James shoved him off and turned to Scorpius. His heart melted and twisted and jerked all at once to see Scorpius looking both wounded and furious. The blonde parted his lips, forming words without sound. Henry raised his wand and lifted the silencing charm placed on him.

"Thanks," Scorpius rasped.

Henry reached out and gripped his shoulder bracingly. Stupidly, James was hit with a pang of jealousy that he hadn't thought to do that, and now had to suffer the grateful look Scorpius threw to Henry.

"If you weren't such a dick to everyone maybe some of them would stand up for you," he suggested.

"Well, everyone was a dick to me," Scorpius snapped. "They don't deserve my approval."

"We were dicks to you and you've forgave us," Louis pointed out.

"That's what you think," Scorpius muttered. He cocooned his hands closer to himself, cradling them.

"Let me see," James said softly, extending his own. Scorpius tentatively placed his hands in James' palm. Each digit was bent askew, speckled purple and orange.

James lifted traced the tip of his finger along one.

Scorpius caught his breath. "James," he whined. When James met his eyes he blushed.

Louis stepped forward and placed his wand above Scorpius' fingers. With the effected words and a golden glow Scorpius fingers morphed back into place, the swelling subsiding and the rainbow of colours fading to lily white once more.

James withdrew his hands. "What was their message?"

Scorpius frowned at his hands, wincing as he stretched them. There was a series of satisfying pops before Scorpius let out a sigh. "They said: 'faggot's catching.' And seeing as I like touching you so much," his eyes flickered to James' briefly, "in a purely platonic way obviously," a muscle jumped in his jaw, "they said 'see, look at that. You touched that bent fairy. And now... your fingers are bent.'"

**Thank you for reading! I was so determined to get this out early but got super stuck on the last scene :(**

**Challenge still stands people. The longer the review, the longer the preview for next chappie :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I mean, he could get him drunk, it had worked well enough the first time... Although that would be pushing the boundaries of decency... _Well if both he and Scorpius were intoxicated he couldn't be blamed... not entirely._ He sighed and ruffled his hair. No, that wasn't fair, he supposed.

"Oi Potter." Scorpius snapped a finger at him. "I still got to shower. Wait for me, yeah?"

James looked up from the laces of his boots. "Yeah, fine. Don't take forever though."

"That means no wanking!" Tony shouted after him, sniggering as Scorpius flipped him off.

"See you there, yeah Potter?" Louis called as he and the others grabbed the last of the firewhiskey. There was a party in the Room of Requirement like every Friday but if James had anything to say about it he and Scorpius wouldn't make it.

"Yeah see you in a bit." James flopped back on his bed.

Since their last encounter – sexual encounter that is – five days ago, things had remained heated between him and Scorpius. When their elbows bumped at dinner; as Scorpius' lips wrapped around his fork; when James stretched and his shirt rode up. But that was waning and he couldn't let Scorpius forget the pleasure his touch could elicit. Because that was the only thing he could depend upon, Scorpius could never say no to pleasure. God if Scorpius would only _provoke _him, then he could shove him into the wall and make him see how much he wanted it. He frowned. That could be taken as a little rapey...

"Hey, _James..."_

Just his voice thrummed though James and the redhead jumped. He pushed himself to his elbows. Scorpius was leant against the frame of the bathroom door, naked but for the _hand towel _that he'd wrapped around his lean hips. He'd done that on purpose, choosing a slip of material that a barely dusted the long, hard muscles of his thighs. "So what Tony said... I don't have time to _wank_. Want to give me a hand?" But he pressed his lips together looking at once seductive and on the verge of hysterical laughter. He was joking, of course, but that seemed to James provocation enough. (Actually the fucking towel could be provocation enough. James wasn't fussy.)

"Tell you what," James said, "just think about how fucking _deep_ you've taken my cock up that tight arse and you'll come pretty quickly."

Scorpius' breath caught in his throat, his smile fading. He might have looked angry, if he didn't look so horny.

James gave a short breath of laughter and sat up. He was missing something here, he knew he was. Something _important. _This wasn't how they played.

Scorpius dropped James' gaze, demure like, and glanced back into the bathroom. He took a step back. James was on his feet and across the room in one sinuous moment. He saw it then, in the way Scorpius looked at him. The boy _wanted _a reaction. But not anger or laughter... something else. His jaw cocked, one pale eyebrow arcing as James backed him up against the threshold, silent.

"Someone's changed the rules of the game," James whispered.

Scorpius, shorter than him barefooted with James in boots, shrugged one shoulder coquettishly. A smile drew his lips apart, lashes fluttering against his cheek in a perfect imitation of coyness.

"God, you're _sin, _you are," James hissed. What was plan B again? Shove him into the wall and make him see how much he wanted it?

"Mmphf!"

His fingers tangled in Scorpius' hair, tongue pushing into his mouth, leg between his thighs. Christ – the boy was hard.

"Fuck," Scorpius muttered. He wrapped his hands around James' neck, pulling him down for his kiss. James shoved into him harder, hips shifting against his. And now he was hard too. Well, _obviously. _He lusted after Scorpius like some – goddamn – slut. His fingers dug the younger boy's spine. So what was Scorpius doing? (Aside from moaning and grinding against him.) What was this?

"Fuck, Potter, mmphf, ha, ha..." Scorpius was pulling at James' jacket, tossing it the side. The towel, unhooked, remained pressed between their groins, leaving Scorpius all but naked. "Wank me off, yeah?" he whispered. He pushed his hair from his eyes, blinking back at James. "And I'll," he swallowed, "I'll wank you off... we're both happy..."

So that's what it was. He was horny and James was good with his hands.

Scorpius tugged at the folds of his shirt and kissed him deeply. "Just do it, Potter," he whispered. "Come on – I want it. I want you."

Liar. James pulled away from the wall, the towel slipping to the floor, before wrenching Scorpius back into him. The blonde moaned as his bare skin collided with the rough denim of James' jeans and his fingers slipped under James' shirt. They clambered onto the bed together, James shoving Scorpius down and kicking his knees apart. He lay feast before James, exquisite, willing and barely touched. He buried his nose in Scorpius' throat, wrapping a hand around him.

His pulse fluttered beneath James' lips.

"And you," the older boy said.

Scorpius nodded in an eager to please sort of way. He pushed his hands into James' pants and flushed.

James smiled. "Still my virgin," he whispered. Shrugged. "...Except not."

Scorpius frowned and wet his lips. "Whatever – come on then."

James grinned, lent down and pressed their lips together. They moved together on the bed, undulating and writhing. He noticed Scorpius was copying his movements now and then, like a keen pupil. Yet when James swirled a finger in beads of cream and Scorpius did the same, it was not with similar intent. There was a gasp and Scorpius' fingers closed around his wrist, his thighs clenched around James' curious hand. He broke away, turning his head from the onslaught of James' lips.

"Don't push your luck," he panted. His pupils were dilated, hair sticking to his forehead and neck.

James wet his lips. "You're too much, Mal," he whispered heatedly, "let me fuck you again." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Come on, I know you loved it. Like you loved it when I jerked you off, and when I kissed you."

"Fuck off," Scorpius muttered; but he stood rigid and red.

"Don't get me wrong," James said, cocking his head and smiling. "I don't wanna date you. Don't wanna hold your fucking hand, I just got to fuck you again Scor."

Scorpius lowered his eyes. His thighs fell apart ever so slightly and he gasped as the pad of James' fingertip pressed against his tightness.

James inched closer to him on the bed, nudging his legs further apart as he ducked his head.

"I see the way you look at my cock," he whispered. "Tell me you don't want me inside you again; tell me you don't love being fucked like that."

Scorpius' eyes flickered to meet his. "Like what?" he breathed. His hips rose off the bed of their own accord.

James wet his lips again and they brushed over Scorpius'."Raw... wild, rough, _hard..."_

A soft moan slipped from Scorpius' lips_. "Potter..."_

James pressed into him_._

"I said 'no', James!"

He was shoved back, Scorpius gasping and wiping a hand over the back of his mouth. They glared furiously at each other for an instant and then James snarled and jumped off the bed. "Fuck you, Malfoy. You fucking – stupid – cock block – slut."

Behind him, Scorpius was panting. He gripped his hair desperately, kneading the heel of his palm into his forehead. James wrenched the door open and his hand smacked down on the bed. "YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING FAGGOT!"

James whirled around, chest heaving furiously. "What did you just call me, you _cunt?"_

Scorpius' breath caught in his throat. His fingers twisted in the sheets but he jutted his chin and stared back defiantly. James slammed the door shut and made towards the younger boy, watching as he drew back against the pillows.

James' hand closed around his throat and he shoved him down, climbing atop him. He kissed him hard, so hard he couldn't be sure if Scorpius responded or not – except that he could feel him against his stomach, wet through his tee shirt. God, he had no business being this... _maddening._

"Fuck," Scorpius panted. His nails dug into James' chest, catching against his nipple as his tongue thrust into his mouth. "James..." he moaned. Damp fingers gripped his waist.

James broke apart from him, gripping a fistful of his hair to prevent their lips from meeting. He made to sure to look into Scorpius' eyes as he thrust two fingers inside of him. Grey eyes snapped shut and the blonde hissed. James shifted a little closer to him and Scorpius yelped. He almost made to push James off him, but gripped his shoulder in the last moment. "Fuck," he spat.

Frowning now, and panicky, James tried to hit him right but Scorpius kept shaking his head and panting. "Fuck, _fuck... Jesus, fuck_." And then his hand closed over James' and he _guided _his fingers. James watched as he moaned breathlessly. "There..." His fingertips pressed against James' knuckles, sliding the older boy's fingers inside him. "_Oh_!"

James' breath caught in his throat. "Someone," he gasped, "someone knows... what they're doing." His fingers curled inside Scorpius and a fist slammed against his chest, sweat slicked body arcing beneath him. James leant into Scorpius' ear. "Have you been touching yourself?" He sounded almost wondrous. "In the shower? Fisting your cock as you slide a finger into _tight_ arse?" He pushed a third finger into the younger boy. "Or at night? As I lay in the bed across from you. Do you cover your mouth to hide your moans as you bring yourself to ecstasy?"

He leant back to seek the truth in Scorpius' eyes and glimpsed a shot of steel beneath the hood of his eyelid. It was almost imperceptible but Scorpius drew in a shaky breath and nodded.

James grit his teeth so hard it hurt, his vision turned black and he was sure his eyes had rolled back into his skull. He was gasping like a drowned man when his sight returned, Scorpius wriggling on his hand and moaning. He pumped into him over and over and they rocked together on the bed, panting against each other's open mouths.

"More," Scorpius gasped. He threw his head back. "Fuck, Potter. _Mo-o-o-re!" _

"Let me," James swallowed, "give you... more..."

Scorpius' fingers were wound into his own hair, corn silk twined round lily petals. He shook his head hastily.

_Oh, he was this close to breaking, James was sure of it. _He curled his fingers inside him, so hard Scorpius' hips were lifted off the bed and his cry of pleasure slipped over into agony. He grabbed his prick, fat with need, and sighed in relief.

"You _need _more," James implored, "my fingers aren't enough." He spoke _luxuriously _and Scorpius' eyes collided with his. "Aren't long enough or _thick _enough."

Scorpius whimpered. James prayed he was right in thinking Scorpius had a penchant for his fantasies.

"Come on... you want it as much as I do..." He wet his lips and bent his head to Scorpius' ear. "Want to feel the _stretch, _the _burn, _as I sink my cock into you. Each inch sucked into your tight... wet heat. Fuck, I'm so hard, Scor. I can feel my cock throbbing. God, I want it to throb inside you. I want you to sit on my cock and just fucking _feel _me _throb_..."

Scorpius threw his head back against the pillows, moaning loudly.

"...you love me violating you – love to take a thick cock up you..."

His knees drew up, thighs tightening around James' waist and toes curling.

"...Bet you'd love it if I held you down and forced myself on you right now-"

"OH!"

Scorpius was _clenching _around his fingers, arching right off the bed as he erupted in a mess of profanities and pearls. James saw only the white of his eyes for an instant before he wilted into the pillows, a pink flush of the gold silk.

James didn't give him time to catch his breath. He pushed the younger boy's thighs apart and pulled his arse into his lap. "Come on, Scor," he crooned. His knees spread wide on the bed and he pushed between the spread of Scorpius' arse, sliding hard and needy through the slickness. "You're wet and open for me... let me fuck you."

Scorpius' eyes fluttered open a moment, black with lust as his cheeks were red, the very picture of debauchery. And he shook his head.

/ \

They did make it to the party... eventually. Scorpius finished him off with his hand and then they both took a shower, downing firewhiskey to get them in the mood. It should have been a pretty good night, except that it couldn't quite compare to the evening. He felt like so much had happened in those precious moments, felt like he couldn't quite grasp it all. So Scorpius had changed the rules of the game – when he riled James it was with a purpose. He kept thinking back to when Scorpius had yelled at him, called him a faggot, desperate like. How eagerly he'd responded when James had held his down and kissed him hard...

He lay awake late that night wondering if Scorpius had done so on other occasions. He imagined the tentative finger slipping down his spine; sweat glistening on his thighs; teeth gnashing at his pillow... as he _fucked _himself over the edge.

But... with James... he wasn't doing it because he was – what – _attracted_ to him. He did it because he wanted to get off. So who was using who here? Because how dare _James _feel used when all he wanted was to use Scorpius in return. And now this _thing _was twisting their relationship, corrupting it, like he was Scorpius, and Scorpius him.

He ran a hand through his hair and grinned as Scorpius dropped into the seat next him. "Alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Scorpius grabbed a pork chop and poured himself some pumpkin juice. "Got an O in my last Transfiguration essay," he said.

"Oh yeah, well done."

Scorpius grinned and shrugged. He set to eating after that and Brian asked James something about Quiddich. A few minutes passed and then Henry was climbing into the seat opposite him. "Hey, Potter, guess who's out of the hospital wing." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Scorpius turned his head, licking pork fat from his fingertips.

James smiled and leant over to him. "Hey, Scor," he said, "take a look at Rosier and Mulciber. Been keeping it a surprise for you."

Scorpius flicked a strand of hair from his eyes, steely as they glanced across the Great Hall. He gave that slow, dangerous smile James loved. "You're sweet," he said.

James laughed. Only Scorpius would look at two teenagers with half their faces melted off (curtsey of James' unattended potion) and think it 'sweet'. James reached out and raked a hand through Scorpius' hair, gripping the back of his neck. "Don't think I'd let them get away with it," he said sincerely. And it was like they were the only two people in the room. Scorpius blushed and looked away.

"You're very sweet," he said.

James grinned, shrugged and dropped his hand. He saw Brian and Henry glance at each other.

"Hey, Potter! Oi!" Tony landed in the seat next to him, clutching scraps of parchment covered with his barely legible scrawl. "I got that – fucking – essay in for Binns. Ain't done barely none of it." He smacked the sheets down in front of James and pressed a quill into his hand as Scorpius and the rest began to laugh.

"Mate, you think I remember any of this shit?" James asked, tossing the quill away.

"You're such a fuck up, Abernathy," Henry drawled.

"Aye, piss off," Tony muttered. "Just look at the conclusion, please James. You got, like, an O in everything, just look at it."

James rolled his eyes but picked up the quill. Brian leant over as well. "It's, like, three lines!" he crowed. "Christ, Tony – you're a dumb fuck!"

"I said piss off!" Tony yelled, pushing to his feet to shove at him.

James pulled him back by a fold of his robe. "See right here, you've mentioned nothing about the Statute of Secrecy." He pointed to the last couple of lines. "Add that in now."

"Hey, Thorne." Scorpius was speaking. "You tell Olivia about me and that girl back a few weeks ago?"

"Huh?" Brian said.

"The one I told you about, the one I did up the arse."

James turned his head.

"Potter!" Tony was jabbing a finger at his essay. "Come on, Binns is coming over."

"Right," James muttered, distracted. "And something about Penelope Lorre-"

"Who?"

"The Minister of Magic – Jesus Christ."

"Oh right." Tony bent his head over his work as he wrote.

"Yeah, might have mentioned it." Brian was saying to Scorpius. "Why?"

"Why?" Scorpius was angry. "Maybe because she told Jasmine I cheated on her," he snapped, "and she broke up with me,"

James' heart beat a little faster and he pressed his lips together. Why should Scorpius care that his whore of a girlfriend broke up with him?

"You want to tell your bitch to keep her mouth shut?" Scorpius demanded.

Even Tony was distracted now. Henry popped an eyebrow, James stared and Brian went red. "Shut your fucking mouth, Malfoy."

Scorpius jutted his chin.

"Don't you _ever _call her that." Now Brian was mild-mannered but he'd been with Olivia since fourth year – they were apparently _in love. _He rarely stood up for himself but if it came to his girlfriend his little face would go all red and his fists would ball up. Scorpius liked to test him once in a while, make sure he could still get under Brian's skin. This was either one of those days or Scorpius genuinely was annoyed.

Scorpius gave an easy smile. "No worries, mate," he said, like it was all Brian's fault and he hadn't just insulted him. "I'm over Jasmine anyway."

Brian visibly relaxed and returned to his lunch.

"Besides," Scorpius continued, though no one was asking his opinion. "That shits boring, innit?"

"What? Girlfriends?" Henry scoffed.

Scorpius shrugged. "Yeah, something like that." And his thigh pressed against James'.

James frowned.

"Mr Abernathy!" Binns was gliding between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"James!" Tony hissed.

"Er – er, so then – then – also –" Scorpius' foot slipped up the back of his calf. "Um... _Christ-"_

"Mr Abernathy," Binns was standing behind them, "your essay please."

Tony cringed and slid the sheets of parchment back towards him. James shoved Scorpius, who gave him a look.

"Here Professor," Tony muttered.

James tugged a hand through his hair. Both Henry and Brian were frowning at him.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Tony whispered as he turned back.

James slid Scorpius a glance and the younger boy arched one pale eyebrow. "I don't know," he said.

/ \

So he had to wait until Scorpius was gagging for it, never the other way around. They'd be about to depart for dinner when the younger boy would say his name, _husky _like. _James. _When James turned he'd be in a state of undress, sprawled on his bed, walking a pair of fingers down his stomach.

It was never Potter. Potter afterwards: Potter as James pushed his fingers inside the blonde; Potter as he took him into his mouth; Potter as he unloaded with a cry. And it was Malfoy as Scorpius fisted him; and Malfoy as he fisted him and Malfoy as... he fisted him. Maybe he just didn't know, poor straight lad, but he could at least _guess _what fingering lead to. Because it he could curl his fist as tight as he wanted it was nothing compared to-

"PO-O-OTTER!"

James started. He'd worked the soap into a thick lather on his stomach, between his thighs he hung heavy and stiff.

"What is taking so long?" Scorpius' head dropped to the side and James glanced over his shoulder to meet his look. "Stop admiring your _fucking_ abs, I wanna go eat."

"You stop admiring my abs," James returned. He tossed the soap aside and stood back under the shower, suds sliding off the hard planes of his chest and shoulders.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and closed them. He was stretched out on the bench in the Quiddich changing rooms, James through the archway, in the showers. The younger boy wasn't on the team but usually went to watch James practice.

"Hey Mal, get my towel would you?"

"You have a wand..."

"Well then get my wand."

Scorpius groaned loudly but slid from his seat. "Here." He grabbed the towel and walked over. When he caught sight of James, however, he pursed his lips. "Oh, sort that _fucking_ wood out." He turned from him but James seized his arm and pulled him into his wet, naked body. Long, white fingers gripped the bulging muscles of James' arms.

Scorpius' breath was quick, his colour high.

James tilted his head in and his eyes dropped to Scorpius' mouth.

He was pushed off. "Not now," Scorpius said.

James scoffed and looked to the ceiling.

"God, don't cry about it," Scorpius drawled.

So James shoved into the wall. He saw Scorpius' nostrils flare before his lips were on him. He grunted deep in his throat and clasped Scorpius' jaw in his fingers. "Mmm-hah."

Scorpius shoved off. "Damn it,Potter!"

He was slammed further into the wall, James prying his jaw open with his fingers.

Scorpius hit him. "Fuck… you," he spat. He wiped his mouth and glanced to the door. James raised an eyebrow. before burying "Nnngh-" The blonde pushed off the wall and buried his hands in James' short, thick hair. "You stupid fuck." And he kissed James right back.

The redhead smiled.

"Come on then," Scorpius muttered, "quickly." He stumbled forward, right under the shower, gasping as it soaked him.

James' back hit the wall, water beating down, wet between the mess of their lips and tongues; running in streams down his chest and breaking where it met the spread of Scorpius' fingers. He pulled at the clothes that clung to Scorpius' body, hurling them to the side. When they were both bare the blonde wrapped a hand around them both. They smiled against each other's lips.

It proved to be one of their messier moments. They slipped where they stood, pulling at each other's hair, tugging at their cocks; or else shoving their hips together, rutting like two animals. He was close within minutes but it wasn't enough.

"I'm not," he held Scorpius from him, the boy heaving in his arms. Water dripped over his nose, over his lips; his lashes were wet and his eyes large.

He swallowed. "I'm not going to fuck you," he gasped out. "I just – fucking – need-" Words failed him. He pushed off the wall, seized his arms and shoved Scorpius face first into it. The younger boy struggled at first but James pressed his shoulder into the wall and he stilled. "I won't-" he began. He saw Scorpius drop his gaze. Quickly James spread his legs either side of Scorpius' and pushed his prick in between the younger boy's thighs

He groaned and his head fell against Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius arched under him, one hand landing on James' hip. James pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, leant back and rammed the blonde so hard he cursed. He slumped as James pulled away but caught himself on the pipes. There was no gentle or slow like this. James slammed his hips into Scorpius' arse as hard and as fast as he could.

Scorpius seemed overcome, clinging to the pipes and short of breath. The muscles on his back and shoulders convulsed, his thighs as hard as steel.

"_AnghUG," _James shoved into him one last time and felt himself burst, gushing all over Scorpius with his mouth open against the back of his neck. His legs felt weak when he took two steps backwards, wiping his mouth.

When Scorpius turned to him he remained clinging to the pipe with one hand. His hips bones had been rubbed raw where he'd been crushed into the wall, his chest flushed red. Beads of water and sweat clung to him, rolling down his thighs with James' come.

James fell to his knees, kissing his naval, his hipbone, the crease of his thigh. He glanced up as he took Scorpius' in his mouth. The blonde met his eyes, flushed and fell back into wall. One hand tangled in James' wet hair and his eyes rose to the ceiling. James saw him a mouth a silent, 'fuck'.

/ \

James slid onto the couch beside Scorpius, holding out a cigarette for him.

The younger boy took it without a glance, eyes fixed on his book, quill darting over the page to make a note here and there. James stretched and smothered a yawn, watching the delicate pout of Scorpius' lips as he took the cigarette between them. The light from the fire threw shadows across his face, catching in eyelashes so they glinted gold. Finally, the boy cast him a look.

"So I've been thinking," James ventured. He trailed the back of a finger over Scorpius' brow, pushing his hair from his face. "You jerk off every morning, yeah?"

Scorpius sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Yeah, most mornings." He wrote something in the margin.

"Right," James murmured, "well I think you know that I-"

"-That you're in a constant state of," his eyes trailed down James' chest, to his thin sweatpants; he looked back at his book, a smile on his lips. "_half-mast."_

"Only around you," James whispered. He glanced around the Common Room and inched closer.

"Let's not pretend this isn't what it is..."

"Yeah." Scorpius tipped his head back as smoke unfurled from his parted lips. "Friends with benefits."

"I was thinking more along the lines of fuck buddies..."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You're such a sleaze." He sighed and fiddled with the fag in his hand, watching the amber embers, before saying quietly. "You're saying you wanna," he frowned, "'go the next step'?"

James shrugged.

"Well, _obviously _you want to fuck me again."

To tell the truth? "Think about it night and day."

Scorpius' breath came a little quicker and he finally met James' eyes with his own hard, lusty ones. "You're such a slut, Potter." He reached out with the cigarette, pushing it between James' lips. "Okay, but you have to promise me something back."

James nodded as he sucked in a heady lungful of smoke.

"That we start hanging out again without you trying to get in my pants."

James' brow pushed in. Was that how it was? He supposed so.

Scorpius blew his hair from his eyes and swallowed.

James grinned. "'Course, mate."

**Haha, I might go as far to say that James' fantasies are dirtier than my writing. I try to sugar coat it a bit at least but James can be very naughty ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! It's still quite smutty at the mo, but things are about to change :O Hope you enjoy! **

Mist clung to the window of the astronomy tower, the night air cool on James' naked back.

Scorpius' hand shot out, trembling fingertips pressed against the shiny swell of James' chest. Beads of sweat rolled down to his throat as he flung his head back against the cushions and a little hiss escaped his grit teeth as he relaxed again.

"Slow," he breathed, nail grazing James' nipple as his hand dropped back to rest on his stomach.

"You know, if you pulled your knees up it would be easier," James muttered. He drew in a shuddering breath and rocked _slowly. _

Scorpius' brow furrowed a moment, his eyes snapping shut, but he took it all, opening around James as he slid into him. The blonde pulled at his hair and his lips parted further and further till he gave a guttural grunt and moaned. He shook his head. "Urgh, that's so _gay."_

James rolled his eyes. He hooked a hand under Scorpius' knee and pushed his leg right into the air. He pressed right into him then, deep as he could go.

He glanced back at Scorpius' face to see it contorted in effort.

"That's all of it," he said softly.

The younger boy swallowed and lifted his head. He groaned and dropped it again. "Shut up," he muttered.

James frowned. "You – ah – ready?"

Scorpius shook his head and one finger waved in the air a moment. He took a deep breath and his hand sped over his prick. James caught his wrist and replaced less practised fingers with his own. Scorpius gave a small sigh and nodded. "Fuck me." He threw a hand over his eyes. "Christ – come on."

James inched out of him, took a deep breath and _thrust. _

"Ah! _Ah!" _Scorpius twisted under him, as though he would crawl right off the window seat. James' hand pressed his shoulder back into the cushions. "Fuck," Scorpius spat.

"Scor," James whispered. He lent closer and the blonde flinched. "You just got to relax. It's not supposed to be like this..."

"It's fine." Scorpius' hand drifted back to his eyes. "Just do it."

James frowned but began to pump in and out of him.

"Ah! _Oh!" _Scorpius cried out in the same way. James loved that sound, the pain and then the pleasure. Like Scorpius couldn't contain it. Like he wanted it to hurt but it didn't, not quite. Damp fingers gripped his waist, nails biting into his taut flesh. Then he arched a little and James slid into him faster.

His own moan tumbled from his lips.

It wasn't like he enjoyed Scorpius' pain, God no, it twisted him up. But the thought that Scorpius could barely handle it, but took it, for him, was a little intoxicating.

"Fuck," he hissed. He pulled Scorpius' leg over his shoulder and braced his knuckles by Scorpius' head. His hips started to snap.

"Argh!" Scorpius eyes shot open and close then rolled. "OH-_OH! _AH – _fuck – _Jesus Christ. OH! _James!" _

James hitched Scorpius' other leg over his hip, holding him in placed as he shoved at him. "Christ, your body is-" he threw his head back "-fucking sensational."

"OH!" Scorpius hands scrambled for purchase, pressing at the wall above his head. His cries and yells grew louder with the slap of skin on skin, a symphony of sex. James' thighs burned, he was lost, pounding him now till Scorpius' voice broke.

"Damn it, Potter!" The younger boy shoved him off. "Not so – fucking – rough!" he snarled.

James' chest heaved and he drew the back of his hand over his brow. "Why?" he breathed.

Scorpius had turned his head, hand fluttering against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Now he stared at James.

The redhead wet his lips. "You obviously like it like this."

Scorpius swallowed. He glanced down and James followed his gaze.

"You look like you're about to burst," he whispered and it wasn't clear what he was referring to. Scorpius' swelling prick or James', pulling him apart from the inside. He shifted and Scorpius' lashes fluttered as he moaned.

A smiled tugged at the corner of James' lips. He began to move again and watched as Scorpius came undone.

He knew what some thought about their relationship. They thought that the bad boy was corrupting the golden boy. They thought Scorpius walked all over him, pushed him around and took advantage of him. James didn't give a flying fuck, because here, where all that mattered was Scorpius, he was in control. And they both knew it.

"OH! _OH! _Po-o-ott-tter." He didn't have to ask this time. James wrapped a hand around him and he unravelled. He curled in on himself, hair brushing James' chest as he writhed. Christ, and if he'd been tight before, when he clenched around him-

James groaned. He felt like he was swelling larger and larger till bits of him were falling off the edge. He pulled free of Scorpius' body and painted the younger boy with his seed.

A few minutes passed with James' mouth pressed to Scorpius' throat and a hand in his hair.

He straightened up, tossed his head and grinned. Scorpius was spread out on the cushions, one leg dangling on the floor. A hand flung across his brow and the other resting on his heaving chest.

"So," James said. "Think you could get used to that?"

"Get used to it?" Scorpius panted and shrugged one shoulder. He lifted his head but seemed unable to hold it there. Either that or he was unable to hold James' gaze. It dropped back again and he arched a little. "Or die trying."

/ \

Christmas finally arrived and with it their own, private bedrooms. They'd spent the last week rutting in disused classrooms or fumbling in the alcoves of empty corridors. And now beds. Fingers twisting in sheets, teeth grinding on a pillow, the headboard slamming into the wall.

And some small, stupid little part of him kept thinking that he'd never been happier.

He stepped out of the Floo, into an oak and silk drawing room. The door swung open and Scorpius' lips were on his in an instant.

"Happy to see me?" James grinned.

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah sure," he shrugged. He stepped back and James followed him out onto the landing. It had been six days since they'd seen each other. Scorpius had been in Milan with his mother and James had been dying without him.

"Albus has been driving mental, I swear," he said as they went up to Scorpius' room. "And Louis' pretending to be all darling for his sisters."

"Yeah, Dad's on my back." Scorpius kicked open the door to his room and grabbed a pack of fags. He gestured they should go to the bay window. They took a seat and he lit them a cigarette each. "Wasn't impressed with my grades."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Wants to tutor me in Charms over Christmas..."

"Bollocks."

"Mmhmm."

They both took a drag and leant against the walls of the window seat, facing each other. James closed his eyes as smoke filled his lungs. When he opened them Scorpius was staring. He smiled.

"So, tell me about Italy then."

Scorpius shrugged. "Yeah, it was cool. Went to this Muggle restaurant – it was, like, nine courses. But mummy's trying to watch her weight so I had half of hers." He laughed. "Insisted we go shopping obviously. Got a _whole _new wardrobe, but she was loving it, so…" He shrugged.

"How is she?" James asked softly. Astoria had suffered her third miscarriage in November. She and Scorpius' father had been trying for years now but with no success. Scorpius had only told him about it a couple of weeks ago.

Scorpius stared hard out the window. "Mate, it's like," he took a brisk drag of his cigarette, "like nothing me or daddy do is enough."

"That's rough, man."

Scorpius shrugged. "She'll get over it. Anyway, tell me about little Ali. What's he done now? Don't tell me he's finally lost his virginity."

James snorted. "Yeah. And Lily's entered a nunnery."

Scorpius laughed.

They each took another cigarette and James filled Scorpius in on a night out that he'd missed.

"...Tony took a girl home, though. She was quite fit too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Not going to go anywhere though, I don't reckon."

"Not with Tony it isn't." Scorpius flicked his cigarette out of the window and pushed to his feet. "Lunch?"

James did the same and followed him out into the hallway.

"I'm thinking roast pheasant, parmesan and vine tomatoes."

James laughed. "You're so rah."

Scorpius shoved him into the wall, knocking over a portrait in the process. The man, a relative of Scorpius' no doubt, curled his lip and smoothed down his black velvet robe. Scorpius pushed James aside to right him again.

"Gryffindor," the man sneered, adjusting the silk cravat at his throat.

"Dead man talking," Scorpius returned. The Malfoys owned a house in the country. After the war their wealth had been largely taken from them, including the manor that they used to own. They now resided in an immaculate building, of a purposefully illustrious nature. It was, however, rather smaller than 'Malfoy Manor' and as such their pretentious decorations – such as century old portraits (and chandeliers, tapestries, gilded mirrors, elaborate cabinets – the list could go on) – were arranged almost frantically down each corridor.

"Lunch at yours is always such a _big deal," _James complained, "everything's so fancy."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. They had this dispute quite often. Scorpius was a little emperor when at home; always daddy this, mummy that, going hunting, off to Florence, pass the foie gras. James' parents had never taken to their extreme wealth; Scorpius' had never got used to losing it.

"Hey daddy," Scorpius called. He propped himself against the threshold of his father's study. Inside, Draco Malfoy was bent over an array of parchments. He glanced up briefly.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy," James said.

The elder Malfoy seemed to twitch. He gingerly turned over a sheet, ignoring them both.

"I don't know why you still bother," Scorpius murmured to James. "He's never going to acknowledge you."

James shrugged. He found Draco Malfoy's reaction to him almost as amusing as his father's reaction to Scorpius.

"He's so fucking stuck up," Scorpius whispered, folding his arms irritably. His eyes slid to James though, noting his expression. A faint blush rose on his cheeks and a smile parted his lips. "What are you thinking?"

James leant into his ear, one hand braced by his head. "That I want to bend you over that desk..."

Scorpius gave a small, "fuck." His gaze wandered to the desk and he pulled his bottom lip through his teeth.

"Why, what are you thinking?" James whispered.

Scorpius didn't tear his eyes away. "That I want to ride you on that chair..."

James grabbed Scorpius' arm, pulled him from the threshold and shoved him against the wall outside, the blonde giving a small, "mmphf..."

"Say that again," he whisper-moaned.

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow but parted his lips. James clapped a hand over his mouth.

"No don't! I'll fucking _lose it_," he dug their foreheads together. "Now let's go get that sandwich so you don't have to make us one after I fuck you."

/ \

Scorpius had never taken control before. It was like if he just lay there and let James take him then it didn't really count. I mean he never really just _lay _there but when he twisted in James' grip it wasn't exactly like he was loving it.

"Christ," he panted against Scorpius' throat, open mouthed and breathless. "You're _so_ fucking tight."

The younger boy grimaced and gripped James' knees. "Well thank Merlin, and here – I was worrying this would stop," he winced, "hurting eventually."

James chuckled and Scorpius' head fell forward, a groan tumbling from his lips.

"I'm sorry," James mumbled sincerely against Scorpius' spine.

The younger arched as he sunk further onto him. "I don't know what's more of a turn off," he said, "your dick up me, or that you're apologising for it."

"To be fair," James breathed, "only half my dicks up you... Could you get on with it and stop whining?"

Scorpius hissed and elbowed him in the ribs, James sniggering behind his fingers. James was sprawled in Malfoy Senior's chair, Scorpius in his lap, his toes skimming the carpet. The first bit was always the hardest and it was another five _excruciating _minutes before Scorpius was flush against him, blinking the sweat from his lashes.

"Fuck," he was stammering, "fuck – it's too much like this, James."

The older boy kissed his hair and his hands snaked down Scorpius' sweat slicked stomach. One wrapped around Scorpius' length. "I love it when you say things like that."

"I'm not trying to fucking turn you on!" Scorpius snapped. James' spare hand slipped under Scorpius' knee. "James, I can't," Scorpius continued just as James used his leverage to roll the blonde's hips over his, "I –_Oh!"_

"Fuck," James crooned, "wish your daddy could see you know. Sitting on my cock in his big, rich man chair."

Scorpius was panting heavily, back curled over before he fell back against James' shoulder again. He gave a husky laugh and reached up to slip a hand behind James' head. "Now _that _is kinky," he purred as he pulled James down to his lips.

The air rushed from James' nose as he deepened their kiss whilst Scorpius gripped the armrests and arched. He hissed as he rose of James, crying out as he eased back onto him. "It hurts so goo-oo-ood," he moaned feverishly before chuckling. He rose and fell again before whispering: "I – _ah – _better not let daddy hear me say that either."

James smiled against his lips and slid a hand up his throat, pulling his head back so he could kiss his neck. "I think it's what you're doing that's the problem." He pulled at Scorpius' jaw, encouraging, and the younger boy began to rock on him.

"You mean," Scorpius breathed, "even if I were to say I was slut for thick Gryffindor cock?"

James grunted, hips jerking up inside him. Scorpius cried out again. "Not filthy enough," James panted.

"How about I... I..." But then Scorpius scoffed and turned his head away.

James frowned. They always reached this point. Where it was just too – damn – _gay _for Scorpius. James couldn't finish in him; they couldn't hold each other afterwards; James wasn't supposed to look at him with some expression he apparently pulled.

The back of one finger brushed against Scorpius' arm. Up and down, up and down. "You feel so good, Scor," he whispered.

Scorpius smiled and his hips began to roll a little faster. James pressed back against the chair, watched his length sliding in and out of him. He groaned.

Scorpius' breath caught in his throat and his little cries began to mount.

James was panting. He pulled at him a little harder. "Tell me how it feels," he suggested.

Scorpius' head turned as though he would meet James' eyes, but he kept his downcast. He turned back. "Like... like I could burst." He made a small noise of distaste at his admission, wriggling in James' lap.

"Fuck, that's hot," James said quickly. His hand slipped back to Scorpius' throat, the other pressed against his stomach; holding the younger boy to him.

Scorpius gave a small smile. When he snapped his hips a moan slipped from is lips like dew off rose petals. "Feels – I can feel – you – I feel..." He reached a hand back, curling his fingers through the hair at the base of James' head. He arched again. Moaned. "Deep up... inside me."

"Fuck," James spat. He trailed a finger over Scorpius' naval, from the base of his prick to his belly button. "Can you feel me up here?" he whispered.

Scorpius looked down, drew in a shaky breath and nodded.

James practically _convulsed _at that. His toes curled inwards, dusting the carpet; his hips went rigid with a jerk that made Scorpius whimper. When he was granted respite from the agony of his pleasure he fell back in the chair. "Almost came," he panted in explanation.

Scorpius, as his best friend, might have laughed at him. But this Scorpius, this one who craved his touch, turned his head, dragged his tongue across his cheek and finished with a hot, opened mouthed kiss below his eye. "So," he moaned, "what do you feel?"

And suddenly, their insults turned to dirty talk. And then they were into foreplay and kissing just for the hell of it and waking up in each other's arms. And Scorpius would kiss him goodnight, kiss him hello and James would wrap an arm around his waist. And they thought maybe it would be nice to go to the pub, just the two of them. And James would pull Scorpius' into his arms as they slept. God and it was so goddamn easy to pretend like they were a couple, to forget that they weren't.

"James! _OH!" _Scorpius was riding him now like some proffesional. Faster and faster and his cries were mounting louder and louder until he shuddered. He grit his teeth and _sobbed _as he spilt over James' hand. The older boy groaned and grabbed him by the hips as Scorpius swayed. He seemed to lose all strength in his limbs and collapsed back against him.

They sat still for a moment till Scorpius caught his breath. Then he climbed off James. He smiled to see him hard and needy and slid back onto James' lap, sideways with an arm curled round his shoulder.

"Scor, come on," James whispered.

There was a breathless laugh in his ear, kisses in his hair and then a hand around his prick. He moaned. Scorpius nipped at his earlobe and then he was coming. The blonde flinched a little as James' seed spattered his thighs and stomach. But his head dropped on James' shoulder.

"That was great," he whispered.

"Yeah? I thought so." He wiped a hand over his brow. "You ride my cock way better than you ride a broom."

Scorpius snorted. He rubbed the heel of his hand into his eyes and stood. He let out a bark of laugher and pointed at his father's desk. "Mate, I definitely just jizzed on my dad's desk."

They both laughed and James watched as Scorpius bent over and slathered a hand through his come, spreading it over the glossy wood.

"You polishing it or something?" James sniggered.

"Yeah," Scorpius snorted. He drew a dick, wiped that away, drew a smiley face. He straightened again and raised his sticky fingers to smother a yawn. "I'm knackered."

James pushed himself to his feet and retrieved his wand from his crumpled jeans. He cleaned up their come and sent their clothes and sandwiches to Scorpius' room. The blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed him. "Let's go lie down, yeah?"

James smiled and pulled him towards the door. _This was it_, he thought, as they crawled onto Scorpius' bed, finished their sandwiches and curled up together, _what more could he want other than to hang out with his best friend, fuck his lover, eat a sandwich and take a nap?_

He woke a couple of hours later, Scorpius' face inches from his own, their arms draped around each other's' waists, their legs entangled and he wondered who he'd wake up to today. His lover or his best friend? As he watched Scorpius blinked awake.

James leant into kiss him.

But with a grimace Scorpius pushed him off. "Not with that breath," he muttered, rolling over.

His best friend. Reality broke like a wave upon the sand. James was left staring at the back of his Scorpius' head, at the creamy sinews of his shoulders, the curve of his hip under the cover and the harsh reality that the boy wasn't his. He rolled onto his back, closed his eyes and dreamed of when he'd wake up to both his lover and his best friend.

**LOOK AT ME! Don't go yet, there's still a review that needs writing. Longer the review the longer the preview :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**What is this? So soon? I hope you all like it, I was encouraged by your lovely reviews hint hint. **

James was leant, close, into Scorpius, a smile on his lips as he spoke. His eyes were lowered; one arm around his shoulder, not flung carelessly, but coiled so his fingers brushed Scorpius' neck. Whatever he was saying made Scorpius laugh, made Scorpius slide an equally loaded glance at him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and turned his attention back to Ron. They were at the Burrow for Boxing Day, his in-laws throwing a magnificent winter party, with a hog roast and mulled wine, and torches blazing around the garden under the starlight. It was sprawling affair, a gathering of around eighty with children, grandchildren, family friends and guests. James invited Scorpius, obviously, and though Louis and Henry Zane were there the former two hadn't paid them much mind. In fact James could barely take his eyes of Scorpius, or his hands for that matter. I mean was it _necessary _to brush Scorpius' hair from his face, to sit with his arm around his shoulder, to keep his fingertips pressed firmly to his waist when they stood?

When Hugo drew his father away and left Ginny and Harry alone at their end of the table, Harry turned to his wife. "Do you suppose... James fancies Malfoy?"

Ginny flipped her hair. "I reckon all those boys do," she said.

"_What?"_

"Oh, you know." She waved a hand. "They think he's wonderful. They _all _fancy _each other _I should say."

"No, come on," Harry said, "the way he looks at him, it's not like the rest. I mean... James is gay; Scorpius is good looking – hardly unimaginable that he fancies him." When Ginny neglected to agree with him he carried on more earnestly. "They're forever in each other's' company..."

They watched as Scorpius chuckled at something Henry said and leant forward to continue the banter. James remained fixed on the younger boy, smiling and then grinning when Scorpius threw his head back, barking laughter.

Harry sighed. "I'd hate it if James fancied him."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny admonished. She shifted in her seat, twitching the napkin in her lap.

"No, seriously. That boy could break James' heart if he tried."

An hour or so passed, however, and Harry suppressed his suspicions. He'd actually forgotten about it when he and Ron meandered past the flagons of mulled wine and came across the pair. The redhead was leant on the table; Scorpius stood before him, tipping a goblet into his mouth in what could only be described as a provocative manner.

He thought he heard James murmur something about taste, saw the fingers glide over Scorpius' hip. The blonde gracelessly slid the goblet back on to the table, lips red with wine. "What are you thinking?" he heard him ask James in a low voice.

James spotted his father and nudged Scorpius to a more appropriate distance. "Hey, Dad," he said, "we might head back. That cool?"

"Can't handle the late nights?" Ron teased.

James laughed and pushed himself up, arm winding back around Scorpius' neck. "Yeah, something like that."

"Okay, darling," Harry said. "We'll probably be another hour, Floo safely."

"Okay," James called, backing towards the house. "See you in the morning."

Later, Harry would wish he had waited an hour, at the very least. But not fifteen minutes after James and Scorpius had departed Ron spotted a bag, tucked under the table where Scorpius had stood. A pretentious leather thing with the Malfoy Family crest emblazoned on it. It was just _begging_ for it really. Harry flipped it open, encouraged by Ron, and peered inside.

It was funny, because even though he though he expected to find something, he was still shocked when he actually did.

"Merlin..."

"What?" Ron's voice rose in anticipation.

Harry closed his eyes. "Oh Merlin..."

"What?" Ron didn't sound so excited now. He moved a little closer. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry pulled a small crystal vial from the bag, where the liquid within glinted like sapphires.

Ron stared and his sister appeared at his elbow.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed, "what're you doing with that? Put it away!"

Harry did so quickly, glancing furtively about him. He had no wish to be caught with an illegal potion.

"Harry," Ginny said again, slowly, "what's going on? Whose is that?"

"Scorpius Malfoy's," Harry whispered. "_Shit... _I can't – I should have known." His jaw worked furiously.

"That's his bag?"

"Yes, he must have left it-" he broke off. His fist tightened around the smooth leather. "Merlin! I want him _out _of my house... and away from my son!" He started to march towards the Burrow.

"Harry!" Ginny rushed after him, Ron lingering behind uncertainly. She caught up with him in the kitchen, Floo Power spilling from his fist.

"This is what I've been saying _all along_, Ginny!" he yelled desperately. "That _boy_ is bad news_._"

"I know," she cried. "Merlin! I just wanted you to wait for me!" She smiled bracingly and gripped his hand.

They returned to the house together, rushing up the stairs and along the landing. He reached James' bedroom door and grasped the handle only to find that it wouldn't budge. "...I don't believe it..." he whispered.

"What?" Ginny said but Harry was already pulling out his wand. "What!"

"He's used a locking charm... and a silencing charm no doubt." Harry slashed his wand through the air, bringing down the magical enchantments and almost throwing the door off its hinges. Then his wand clattered to the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny shrieked.

Inside, everything seemed to move in slow motion: the turning of heads; the slowing of hips; James, grasping desperately for the sheets; Scorpius letting out a yelp, his fingers digging into James' chest. All this they might have achieved, of course, if Scorpius' leg _hadn't _been hooked over James' shoulder.

Harry grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut again. Ginny had her hand clamped over her mouth and her wide eyes shot to her husband's face. He was _trembling _with anger. "James!"

Unsurprisingly, there was no answer.

"Kitchen, _now."_

He didn't wait for a reply but swept off, Ginny on his heels. She took a seat back in the kitchen but jumped up almost immediately to occupy herself with tea.

"No way!" he heard Albus, who had been home for a couple of hours, yell from upstairs, "with him?" He burst into hysterical laughter before James shouted furiously: "Shove _off, _Albus."

Harry stormed into the hallway. "Albus, get to bed! James, I said 'now'!" Ginny was leant against the counter, her fingers kneading her eyes, when he returned.

James rushed into the kitchen after him, tugging a pair of jeans over his hips, seconds later.

Harry found himself rendered incoherent with rage. "You – you _dare..."_

James was panting, flushed still. "Aw, come on dad," he said desperately, pushing sweaty hair from his forehead, "we were just – we were just having fun..." He swallowed nervously and glanced behind him. Scorpius had grabbed a t-shirt as well as a pair of sweat pants and slinked over to James' elbow, guiltily.

"In my house," Harry said, he had to grasp his chest and turn from them. "With your little brother and sister about." He suddenly remembered his reason for _interrupting_ to begin with. "And Fairy Dust!" He had the little blue vial in his fist and now waved it at Scorpius, who paled.

James closed his eyes in brief horror. "You idiot," he hissed at Scorpius.

"I want him out of my house," Harry seethed.

But then James grabbed hold of Scorpius and pulled him close, like Harry had just told him he couldn't take his favourite toy to bed. "No," he said.

"James," Harry said warningly and took a step forward.

His son's fingers tightened on Scorpius' waist and the blonde flushed, fingertips against James' naked stomach. "It's like half twelve, dad," James protested angrily, "you can't do that." His embarrassment and anger and... other emotions seemed to overwhelm him and he sounded like he might cry.

Ginny stepped in. "Okay, honey. Don't worry about it. You can take the sofa bed in the sitting room. Scorpius can stay in your room."

The boys glanced at each other and seemed to come to some conclusion by the flicker of the others' eyes. James uncurled his arm. "Fine," he muttered. He took Scorpius' hand and pulled him out of the room. He returned a few moments later, shifting uncomfortably with his arms wrapped around his bare chest. He didn't meet Harry or Ginny' eyes.

Harry rubbed a hand over his jaw. Put the vial on the table. He opened his mouth three times but faltered before he could form words. Eventually Ginny spoke up. "Go to bed, James. We'll speak in the morning."

James shot out the room.

/ \

They waited till he was showered, dressed, even till he'd had breakfast, then sprung on him as he passed by the living room.

"James, is that you?"

His heart stuttered and he grimaced. He allowed himself a moment before pushing open the door.

His father was fiddling with a snitch, his mother sat by him. They seemed to be as uncomfortable as him, as though that was any consolation.

Tucking away gold plate and silver wings his father cleared his throat. "Why don't you," his hand jumped to his hair and back to his lap, "close the door and take a seat?"

James did as he was bid, choosing to perch on the back of the armchair, a seat that suggested he didn't plan on staying long. Scorpius had been sleeping when he checked his room that morning and he had waked him quickly and apparated him home. He thought it best if Scorpius and his father weren't given the opportunity to come into conflict.

His father took the lead and decided to tackle drugs first. It didn't take much persuasion to convince them he wasn't using. And it was true, he wasn't using... Fairy Dust. Besides he'd only dabbled in others, once or twice with his mates at a party or whatever. Scorpius, he insisted, didn't know what he was doing with the potion and was probably very sorry. That, they didn't take to and James couldn't dissuade his father from going to Scorpius' parents to inform them of their son's 'problem'.

Then his parents were exchanging glances and mumbling as they spoke.

"I think," his father said, eyes on his fingers as they twisted in his lap, "a little needs to be said about... this new... _development _in yours and Scorpius' relationship."

James chewed his nail and slid off the back of the armchair into its seat so his knees were now folded up in front of him.

"It is not _appropriate_ for you," Harry took a deep breath, "to be having intercourse," James winced, "in this house. Not with your little brother and sister about. Albus, I'm sure, is very upset-"

That level of bollocks James couldn't handle. "Please! Albus will be fine. He's as old as Scorpius, older even." He crossed his arms to signify his point was made, but his father's expression was one of dawning horror. "What?"

"Please," his father bit out, "please just say he's legal."

James gaped, "I can't believe-"

"-that, wait- that's-"

"-you're asking that!" James shouted. "What, so I'm a paedophile now! He's sixteen; seventeen in, like, three weeks; yes he's bloody of age. And like that matters, I'm only just eighteen anyway!"

"Okay," his mother stepped in. "We don't mean it to sound like that. But if Malfoy – I mean Draco Malfoy – got wind of this, and if Scorpius was underage – you could do time for statutory rape."

James harrumphed. "Yeah, fine whatever. Well he's not so – it's fine."

"Good," his father clapped his hands together, threading his fingers and sliding his wife a glance. "Well I think that covers it. Just don't – don't do that..."

Ginny rolled her eyes, her lips pursing and smiling at once. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

James arched an eyebrow in a way that said _no._

"Obviously," she pulled at a loose thread on her sleeve, "you're using protection."

"Well, it's not like he's going to get pregnant," James snapped.

The next eye roll spoke of irritation. "No, but you could catch all sorts of _diseases-"_

"Mum!" James cried indignantly, "where on earth do you expect we've got these _diseases _from? I trust him, simple as that."

"Right, well there's the other thing," Ginny continued. "What sort of relationship are you in?"

"What now?" James sighed.

"Is Scorpius gay? Is he your partner?"

_Oh no, Mum. He just likes a dick up his arse and I'm there to provide. _James shrugged.

"Well you like each other, you're romantic each other?"

"I suppose..."

"So in that case," his mother pressed down a fold of her robe, "I suppose there's no need to keep sneaking around – to keep this from family... or school friends..."

His father spluttered. "I don't think that's necessary. No need to broadcast this – I mean, surely, this is just a fling anyway, right son?"

James wanted to shout at him again, deny it. It wasn't a fling, they were in a relationship. But of course it wasn't true. Hell, they weren't even having a fling.

But his mother was on his side, or she thought she was. "Don't be so insensitive," she admonished. She turned and gave James a smile. "He should come for dinner."

And it was because he was so goddamn _frustrated_ with this whole unrequited love thing that he lost his temper. "Don't be stupid."

His father was faintly alarmed, his mother, faintly insulted. "_Excuse me?"_

"He's not going to come for _dinner,_ mum." He could imagine Scorpius laughing at the preposterousness of it.

"He's come to dinner before."

"Yeah, but you're going to be asking him all these _questions," _James said exasperatedly. His father pressed his lips together.

Ginny folded her arms. "Excuse me? Not if you don't want me to."

"Oh, you will Mum. Just drop it."

"_James." _His mother had that bold look in her eye. "Look I don't like that boy. He's horrible to Albus. He looks at your father funny. I just want to make sure he's treating you right."

James groaned. "God, _mum."_

"I do the same for Lily's boyfriends-"

"For pity's sake mum. Can't you leave it out! We're not a bloody couple."

Ginny scoffed. "Could have fooled me from what we saw last night. I suppose you just – just,"

He swallowed as she dropped her hand. "James?"

He would have loved to pretend they had something more but they didn't, so he buried his face in his hands.

"_James." _She sounded scandalised.

"What! Mum?"

She was on her feet. "Are the two of you so _depraved _that sex means nothing! How can you stand it? To be used like that? To use him like that?"

James balled his fists. "It's not just about getting off!" he yelled. He jumped to his feet also. "What? You think I'm like that? It doesn't mean nothing!" His chest heaved. "At least not to me."

His mother laid a hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath. She glanced at his father and shrugged one shoulder helplessly.

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "You're not to go to his. Scorpius can come here, but only for the day... and you aren't to be alone in your room together."

James shook his head in weary fury. "Yeah, fine."

/ \

Scorpius peered into the window display, fixed on a pair of short black boots. He brushed by James as he strode into the shop, taking one in his hands. "Mate," he breathed, "how _fit _are these!"

James ran a hand over the leather. "Yeah, gorgeous," he said.

"Dad'll have a tantrum if I buy _another _pair of boots..."

James reached out a finger, tucking a lock of Scorpius' hair away. "Let me buy them for you?"

Scorpius scoffed. "Why, are you my boyfriend or something?" He put the boots back.

James frowned. "Just thought it would be nice."

Scorpius gave him a look. "You're so gay." He turned to a row of jackets, rifling through them. "So dad had Bibby upturn my whole room. Mum cried." He sniggered like he didn't care. "Anyway, I said I didn't use regularly and he was all, 'prove it,' so I was like, 'fine, check me every night for drugs, if I'm clean and there's no side effects you'll know I'm not, like, dependant or whatever.' And he was like, 'yeah, cool'."

James burst into laughter. "'Yeah cool?'"

Scorpius grinned at him and threw an arm over his shoulder. "I just had time to sell my stash, so..." he held up a slim iron key, "The Leaky Cauldron?"

/ \

"They even asked, right, get this, they asked me if you were of age." James dumped his chin in his palm.

The blonde sniggered. "Paedophile."

James thumped him on the shoulder.

Scorpius grinned. "_Abusive_ paedophile."

"Please," James leant backwards on his palms, his legs crossed in front of him. Scorpius pouted and crawled across the bed towards him, climbing astride his hips. "You're only a year younger than me andyou _are _of age."

Scorpius shrugged and kissed him. He did this thing where he braced his hands on James' chest, like he was looking for a pair of tits. He pulled away. "Obviously, and you're hardly abusive either."

James smirked and smacked his arse in response, relishing the way Scorpius gasped against his lips. "Fuck James," he moaned, "let's finish where we left off." He was tugging at his shirt. "I swear I can't go a fucking day without touching you, this past week's been torture. I want – need – you to fuckme." He was layering kisses over James' lips, cheeks, jaw, pulling at their clothing. And then he stopped. "What's wrong?"

James frowned, hands still propped against the bed and eyes downcast.

"What?" Scorpius demanded.

James swallowed. "What, so you, like, have stash now?"

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, the fucking Fairy Dust_."_

Scorpius gave a tentative little smile. A tentative little shrug. "I dunno, I was just like having a little fun-"

"But with Fairy Dust?" He met Scorpius' eyes. "Come on, Mal. Pixie Wings is fun, Opium is fun, Fairy Dust is dangerous and addictive and proper illegal."

"Am I in trouble?" Scorpius asked quickly. He clenched his jaw and climbed off James. "What the hell is this, Potter? A fucking interrogation?" He jumped off the bed and grabbed his shoes. "What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"Oh where are you going?" James said exasperatedly. "It's not a fucking interrogation, no. And I'm not accusing you of anything. _And_ as your best friend I was simply _concerned-"_

"Well _spare me_ and mind your own god damn business!" Scorpius shouted, grabbing his bag and storming over to the door.

James grit his teeth and strode after him, yanking him back before he could unlock it. He didn't really mean to do it but Scorpius made to shove him so James slammed him into the door, fingers digging into the blonde's arms.

"_Ow," _Scorpius spat. "Like fuck you're not abusive, Potter. Let me go!" He was panting, eyes as hard and cold as the steel they resembled.

James shoved him into the door again. "_Don't _do something stupid, Scorpius. Not just for the hell of it. People _die _from that potion..."

"Urgh." Scorpius grimaced and turned his nose up. "_Live_ a little."

James grit his teeth, fingers tightening once more on Scorpius' arms. They were of the same height but James was a broader than him, stronger, and they both knew it. "Don't make me hurt you."

Scorpius sighed, biting back his next retort; probably something along the lines of: "like you would." He reached out and toyed with James' open shirt. "I was just trying to... to _relax_. You – it's – when we – Merlin!" He shoved James, angry with his own sensitivity. "You know what, fuck you Potter! I don't have to explain myself to you."

James scratched his jaw as Scorpius fell back against the door.

"You make me nervous," he ground out, "don't grin at me like that! God I hate you!"

James leant back over him, their noses bumping gently. "So I make you swoon like a girl," he said, "and you don't know what to do about it." He tilted his head in but Scorpius flinched away. A muscle jumped in his jaw but after a moment he pulled his eyes away from the floor to meet James'.

God James was so in love with his boy.

He leant in again, slow, and Scorpius let their lips meet. They parted to his tongue and the blonde sighed.

James pulled away. "Were you high last time, when you over at mine?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Never got a chance to try it."

"Good," James breathed. His hand wrapped around Scorpius' throat, nose dusting his hair, dipping down over his cheekbones, to his jaw and then his throat. "Let me be your drug..."

/ \

"Christ, Scor!" James arched underneath him. His nails marked little cresents in Scorpius' buttocks and the bed creaked. "Fuck – I'm gonna come." He pushed at Scorpius' hips but the blonde grabbed his wrists and slammed them by his head.

"Then come," he breathed, tongue darting out against James' lips. He entwined their fingers and rocked where he sat astride his hips.

"In you? Scor – _God..."_

"Fill me with your poison..." Scorpius teased.

It hit him hard and he shot upwards, arms wrapping around Scorpius' waist. His mouth pressed hot and wet to his chest.

Scorpius groaned and tangled a hand in his hair. "Oh Merlin," he breathed. He took James' hand and wrapped it around his prick, spilling over instantly.

The older boy collapsed back into the pillows with a soft thud, Scorpius falling forward into him.

The window was open and the sharp winter air danced across their sweaty skin. He threaded his fingers through Scorpius' hair and kissed the top of his head. The blonde moaned a little and reached back, wriggling James out of him before rolling off. James saw his seed spilt from inside him as he moved.

He drew in a deep breath, one hand still playing with Scorpius' hair. His head dropped to the side.

"When we go back to school," he said softly.

"Mmm..."

"Will we have to fuck in empty classrooms or during dinner and that?"

Scorpius shrugged.

James closed his eyes and sighed. The sweat on his skin prickled and he tugged a duvet over them.

Scorpius lay on his back, his chest rising steadily and his eyes closed. James shifted closer to him. "I like you in bed..." he whispered. "Where it's warm and soft..."

"Potter..." Scorpius moaned sleepily. "What are you on about?"

James traced a finger over Scorpius' lips till the boy opened his eyes. "Do you reckon we could tell the lads? Just let them know we're gonna be sleeping together every night."

"Are we?" Scorpius asked but he was smiling.

James rolled onto his side and kissed him firmly. "Whether you like it or not."

Scorpius grinned absently to himself. He pushed James onto his back and threw an arm and a leg over him. His nose buried itself in James' chest and took a deep breath, saying nothing. James thought that maybe he'd gone to sleep but then he sighed and murmured. "Sure, Potter. Let's tell them."

**Every time you don't review a plot bunny somewhere falls down dead. OMG!**

**And I don't mean this to read a little like Harry bashing. He has his own journey to make ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry that there was a little wait. I've just finished my first year at uni so the next and last chapter should be up in the next couple of weeks :D **

"So, me and James are fucking."

Henry's cigarette dangled from his fingers. "_What?" _he said, like Scorpius had said something he hadn't meant to. Like maybe he meant to say, 'me and Jasmine are fucking'.

Brian and Tony squinted at him; Louis grimaced.

Scorpius shrugged. "Me and James are fucking. Just letting you know." He hadn't brought it up once since James first mentioned it; it had been up to James to remind him as they met on Platform 9 and 3/4. Probably he'd dared himself to say it now, before he lost his nerve.

Four pairs of eyes switched to him. James shrugged as well.

"What so – so," Tony frowned. The Hogwarts Express shot through a tunnel and out just as fast, fields sloping away in the approaching gloom of dusk. "What so you're like – you're like-"

"Like having sex?" Brian put in.

"Yeah, that's kind of what fucking is," Scorpius drawled.

Tony didn't respond to that well. His eyebrows shot up, he folded his arms and slumped in his seat. "Since when?"

"November, the first time," Scorpius said.

"Why?" Henry broke in.

"What, are you gay?" Louis added.

"No," Scorpius shrugged again. "I dunno. He's a good fuck, _I'm _a good fuck. We're just… fucking."

Henry gave a short, loud laugh, and then another. "So," he raised a finger, pointing to the two of them, "if you two are _fucking_," he grinned, "who's the – what did you call it Potter? Bottom? – who's the bottom then..?"

The others giggled and sat up expectantly.

"Hey," Brian hit Henry on the arm, "Potter said he doesn't take." He grinned widely at Scorpius. "Which would make _you _the bitch_."_

Scorpius flushed. He shifted in his seat and threw James a glance.

"No!" Tony crowed, "Scorpius Malfoy taking it up the arse! God that must be a sight!"

James rolled his eyes irritably. "Leave it out," he said. But the lads were just getting started.

"Virgin then?" Louis asked.

"Well obviously," Scorpius sneered. But they weren't addressing him. They spoke to James and looked at James and pretended like Scorpius wasn't even in the carriage.

"Did he cry?" Tony asked excitedly. "Oh, please say he cried."

"Fuck _off, _Abernathy," Scorpius snapped and James wrinkled his nose.

"That's sick man," he said.

Henry shrugged. "So what's Malfoy like in bed then?"

"Better than anyone of you I'm sure," James said.

"Well," Brian grinned, "you're not like to find out. None of us are a slut for it like Malfoy."

Both James and Scorpius glowered at him. "Shut your mouth, Thorne, if you know what's good for you," Scorpius spat.

Brian looked abashed but Henry rarely let Scorpius intimidate him and Tony never knew when to leave it.

"Yeh," the older boy grinned, "but does he ever shut up?"

"Bet he loves the dirty talk!" Tony added before shrieking in a high pitched voice: "oh, make me your bitch, Potter. Make me your bitch!"

Scorpius retort was drowned by their bellows of laughter.

"Oi, oi Potter," Henry snapped his fingers to gain James' attention. "Is he clingy?" The others snorted. "Do you cuddle after? Does he cry after and ask if it was good for you?"

"Mate, you want to shut the fuck up?" James snapped.

"Hey, does he go down on you?" Louis asked.

"Does he shut up even then?"

"Mate, mate. If he does, though, can we make that a permanent thing – you gagging him with your cock!" Tony ducked the book Scorpius hurled at his head. "That could have killed me, you fag!"

"Potter, could you please control your woman?" Henry said lazily.

"Who the fuck are you calling woman, Zane!" Scorpius snarled.

Henry just scoffed in return. "You on your period or something? Jesus, sit down you're embarrassing yourself."

Scorpius had his wand out. "I swear to god, Zane, I will-"

"Oi Potter, could you shut this bitch up? Christ, doesn't she know her place?" Tony mocked.

A jet of light suddenly erupted from the end of Scorpius' wand, though he made no movement nor uttered no curse, and burnt through the floor. The railway tracks rattled by underneath, cold wintery air whistling up through the gap. The blonde leapt black, Tony flinched and the others stared.

James pushed himself to his feet, one hand on Scorpius' arm. "I think that's your cue to leave," he said to their friends.

Scorpius pulled his eyes away from the small hole by his feet and shrugged James off. "Oh no," he sneered. He twirled his wand in his hand, Tony's eyes fixed on it warily, before shoving it into his pocket. "Don't leave on my account." He smirked then, the way he used to, and swept from the carriage car.

It was a few moments before someone spoke.

"The fuck was that about?" Brian muttered.

James shot him a hard look. "Reading between the lines I'd say he was pissed," he snapped. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"We were _joking_," Henry said idly. He's already picked up the book Scorpius had thrown and was leafing through it carelessly.

"Oh fuck off," James said. Henry and his fucking nonchalance really fucking wound him up sometimes. "You were so _completely out of line _I don't know what you were thinking!"

Henry rolled his eyes and Tony looked between them quickly but Brian and Louis at least seemed ashamed. He knew none of them were really _trying _to be mean but they were rarely given opportunity to rile Scorpius like he did them.

"Yeah, but he did overreact," Henry said.

"It was my idea to tell you, he didn't even want to. Christ!" James raked a hand through his hair. "Fuck you all," he muttered and made for the door.

As he reached for the handle, however, it was flung open and four girls stood in the corridor. Louise pushed James out of the way, crossed the carriage and slapped Henry full across the face.

"Dude!" Brian yelled as James stared.

"Desperate, am I?" Louise demanded, "well don't worry I shall _relieve_ you of the burden of having to shag me." Henry's eyebrows shot up and he reached out for her.

"Babe," he started but she turned on her heel and left.

Sophie and Kelly stepped in. The former had dated Louis the year before and Kelly had a tenacious relationship with Tony.

"You think my sister's fitter than me do you?" she snarled, "well you know what Tony, I think your brother is a better fuck."

"The worst head you've ever got?" Sophie sneered, hands on her hips. "Well I'm sorry that you didn't give me _much _to work with." Louis flushed and avoided her eye. They stepped back as Olivia came forward.

Brian's eyes widened. "'Livie," he began.

"Apparently," she hissed, angry tears blooming in her eyes, "I pull some lovey-dovey face when we're together. I hope you remember it well because you aren't seeing it again."

She turned and stormed out, Kelly and Sophie with her.

The boys were left reeling.

"Oh god," Brian moaned.

"Fucking hell!" Tony yelled. "The fuck was that?"

James was still by the sliding door, one hand grasping the threshold, when Scorpius slipped back into the carriage, the most _infuriating _smirk on his lips. "_Now _you can leave," he said.

"Yeah, good," Brian, good-natured, mild-mannered and so in love with his girlfriend, was furious. "I think I know a few people who would love to hear how you've turned faggot."

"Oh really?" Scorpius looked entirely unfazed. "So you're going to screw James over like that?" He jutted his chin and cast James a fleeting glance. "What's he done to you?"

James wouldn't have minded if the whole _world _knew about him and Scorpius, except that he knew Scorpius would so did a little bit as well. "Mention me and him and I wouldn't bother coming back," he said.

Brian's chest was heaving; Henry, Louis and Tony looked no less incensed. Henry was the first to leave, shoving Scorpius in James as he passed. Louis and Tony followed him and finally Brian with his little face all red and his bloodshot.

James pressed his lips together.

/ \

Scorpius fell down into one of the seats and shook his head.

James slid in next to him and nudged him shoulder to shoulder. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Scorpius' mouth convulsed and he looked at the ceiling sharply.

"You know that was kind of hot," James whispered. He inched closer to him. "I mean, you thought we were never gonna get the room to ourselves." One finger trailed over Scorpius' collarbone.

The younger boy slapped his hand away. "For god's sake, James, could you just _leave off!" _He jumped to his feet and threw himself into the seat opposite James.

The sky had turned black and purple outside, dark trees rising tall beside the train tracks. Smoky grey clouds hid the stars.

"I can't do it," Scorpius whispered.

James looked down at his lap. "Scor, they were just messing… you know."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Scor'?" the blonde snapped. "What even is that?"

James scoffed and folded his arms. "I don't know, I liked it. Christ, _Malfoy, _relax."

Scorpius' head dropped back against the wall and he took a deep breath. James could see the way his chest swelled; see the shadows dancing in the hollow of his throat.

He swallowed. "I'll get the lads back in here, make them apologise. You can set things right with the girls, I dunno…" He shrugged one shoulder. "It'll be fine. Things can go back to normal."

"Like how things were before this," Scorpius still had his head tipped back, his eyes closed, as he gestured between them, "ever happened."

"No, well not _that _normal-" James started to say but Scorpius was shaking his head.

He pushed away from the wall and stared hard out the window. "Yes," he said softly. "Things can go back to normal, how it should be-"

James sat forward abruptly. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Scorpius fist slammed into the seat beside him and he was on his feet. "I can't break up you, _Potter, _if we were never together! Fuck! I'm not your – damn – girlfriend!"

/ \

James had thought once they told their friends Scorpius would be in his bed every night. But Scorpius never even returned to their dorm, that night or any of the ones that followed. James heard that he spent them all in Jasmine's bed. Jasmine, his on and off girlfriend, the one he'd been with back when things were 'normal'.

For the first couple of weeks they had tried to pretend like things were _normal_ between them as well. The same couldn't be said for the Scorpius and the others. No one knew what it was about; the boys had kept their silence, but so long as Olivia wouldn't speak to him, Brian wouldn't speak to Scorpius. Tony stood by Brian on that account and Louis and Henry were angered enough to do the same. They had been upset with James for a bit but that passed. James was put in the position, then, of choosing between them.

Scorpius, unwittingly and through little fault of his own, made the decision an easy one. It was too much for James, being close to him when he _knew _what it was to be inside him. He couldn't look at him without picturing his face as unravelled. Every time he said James' name reminded him of the way he moaned it in his ear. James could barely remember how things had been before, hadn't be always flung an arm over his shoulder, hadn't Scorpius sat so close their shoulders touched, hadn't he brushed the hair from his eyes?

"Quit that, James," Scorpius had muttered one day, as they sat the Gryffindor table, yards of empty places either side of them.

"Huh?"

Scorpius had batted his hand away. "Don't mess with my hair."

James frowned. "I always used to play with your hair..."

Scorpius dropped his gaze.

"Fine whatever," James muttered and he had turned back to his dinner.

As the weeks continued their relationship fractured little by little. James took to eating with the other lads whislt Scorpius sat with Jasmine. He got into a fight with Tony one night in the Gryffindor common room and after that James rarely saw him there as well. He wasn't even sure who was pushing who away anymore. By March Scorpius spent most of his time with Nero Dolohov, a Slytherin from his own year of ill repute. He saw them swap a book once, one of dark, stained leather. When Scorpius saw him, across the courtyard, he got the look like he was doing something bad. James crossed over to him, watching as Scorpius pushed Dolohov away.

The Slytherin smiled at him as he passed, thin lipped and cold.

"So, you're hanging out with Dolohov now," James had asked.

Scorpius gave a sly shrug. "He's fun," he said.

James scoffed. "Let me see that book."

Scorpius had drawn it into the folds of his cloak, a richer kind of late. "It's in French."

James narrowed his eyes. "Will I see you at dinner?"

"I promised Jasmine I'd eat with her."

"Oh that's right." James had thrown his head back and laughed. "Because you're fucking her again."

Scorpius hadn't even responded, he's looked at James steadily and when it was all too much James and stormed off.

After that they barely even spoke. James was sick with hurt and lust, it was worse than before. He woke at night in _agony. _Sometimes he felt he might cry from the ache of it all, the way he was so sure it was his fault. He'd been _drunk, _Scorpius had been drunk and they'd gone and thrown away everything they'd had.

/ \

"Oh, sweetie, are you lost?" Someone took his hand. "Here, we'll go see if we can't find your friends shall we? They're probably picking on first years as we speak, come on."

James rolled his eyes, pulling his hand from his cousin's grasp. "Not now, Rose, I've got a lot to do."

She laughed and said sympathetically, "is it because you left it to the last minute?"

James frowned, shuffling through scraps of parchment and shoving books to the side, "what? Oh right... er yeah. So if you could bugger off," he noticed a sheet of notes on the floor and reached for it, "much appreciated."

"Okay," she dropped into the chair next to him and propped her elbows on the table.

James bit his tongue to keep it in check. "What is it Rose? I don't mean to intrude on your domain." He gestured to the library, a place he'd seldom seen in his seven years at Hogwarts. He was brilliant, sure that was a given, but he preferred to be so without ever entering the library.

"Just I heard a funny thing today," Rose said. She was smiling at him.

"What?" James muttered, scrawling a quote by Bathilda Bagshot into his essay.

"James, it'll be two seconds, put your bloody quill down. I want to talk to you about something."

James sighed but dropped his quill and slouched in his seat. "Yeah, what?"

"Right." Rose sat up straight, eyes shining in excitement. "So, you know we get paired up in potions, right? And I'm in this group with Scorpius and Brian."

"Yeah…" James rocked back on his chair, frowning.

"Well, obviously you know they've had this fight. Something about Scorpius telling Olivia something about – well I don't really care. But that room was just _palpable. _They wouldn't even talk to each other, all: 'Rose, would you please ask Thorne to pass the beetle eyes.' 'Rose, would you please tell Malfoy he can get them himself.' _So _childish."

James rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, so I leave the room to go the loo and I come back and they are at each other's throats. I mean wands out and everything. So Brian's yelling: 'oh get over it, we were _joking_. Because of you I lost the girl I love!' And then Scorpius is like: 'yeah, well because of you I lost James!'

James blushed at that, his heart doing all kinds of funny things in his chest.

Rose slid him a smile. "So Brian goes: 'well, it's not like you're _in love _with him.' And Scorpius yells: 'of course I'm fucking in love with him!'"

James' eyebrows shot up. He tried not to grin stupidly but his face felt like it might break. "He said that?" he heard himself say.

Rose nodded, beaming.

James frowned at her. "What are you so happy about?"

She laughed and flicked a curl from her eyes. "Well," she shrugged. "You know how I like to be right."

"Right?"

"About you and Scorpius," she explained, "I knew there was something going on between you."

James smile faded. He slumped further in his chair. "Not any more there isn't," he grumbled. "Not like there ever was, we were just," he mimed air quotes, "'fuck buddies.'"

Rose scoffed. "Seriously, I don't get how two guys ever work out a relationship, not without a girl," she gestured to herself, "at least."

James shifted in his seat moodily.

"He's _devoted _to you._ I've_ known it for years. He's apparently only just realised himself and clearly it's going to take some sort of intervention for you to realise it."

James harrumphed. "I don't know, Rose. We don't even talk anymore, I mean-"

"Oh grow a backbone," she said dismissively, waving a hand. "Go after the boy you love and stop sulking. It's unbearable."

A smile tugged at the corner of James' mouth. "Do my essay?"

"No."

James grinned, gathering his books up and shoving them into his bag. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Still in detention, probably. Down in potions."

James slung his bag over his shoulder. He turned to go but halted a moment. "What do I say to him?"

"I dunno." Rose gave him the once over and smiled. "Tell him that you've been in love with him since your first hard on."

James was deep in thought by the time he reached the lower levels of the school. His mind was at war, nervous and excited at once, lost between his love and his lust. If things went to plan he could have Scorpius on the desk in fifteen minutes. The thought made him tremble. How long had it been now? Three months, at least six weeks since he's even touched him, let alone slipped inside of him. It would be sweeter than their first time and when he released he could whisper in his ear just how much he loved him. James was lost deep, deep, in those thoughts. He didn't, therefore, realise he was being followed till someone fell into step beside him.

He started slightly and his stomach dropped when he saw that it was Rosier. "Hey, Potter," the Slytherin said.

James stopped in his tracks. He made to turn around and walk away and came face to face with Mulciber, who grinned. Mulciber was broader than him and of his height, Rosier taller though very slim. He had to take a step back to avoid them both.

"Heard you wanted a good… _proper_ fight," Rosier said. His hand slipped into his pocket.

James made one short and desperate attempt for his own wand before Mulciber's fist slammed into his jaw. The ground rushed up to meet him, and when he spat blood splattered the stone.

"Well, we're only too glad to oblige," Rosier said softly. James shook his hair from his eyes, making to push to his feet.

Mulciber's boot collided with his head and he was thrown onto his back. He groaned and flinched when a hand closed around his jaw like a vice. "We'll have it so the whole school'll see you as the bent cunt you are."

/ \

Albus gripped Lily's hand a little tighter, staring at Professor McGonagall intently and nodding. Tears shone in the girl's eyes, and she kept raising her finger to stop them spilling over.

"Can I tell the boys?" Louis asked. "They'll want to know."

"Yes, quickly."

He turned from them and rushed into the Great Hall. Rose watched as he crossed to the Gryffindor table where he'd been pulled from moments before. Henry Zane, Tony Abernathy and Brian Thorne leant in as Louis explained the reason behind McGonagall's urgency, why the Potter and Weasley children were obliged to collect an overnight bag and report to her office. Brian covered his mouth. Tony curled his fist.

Rose frowned and took a step closer to peer further into the hall. Scorpius was sat on his own further down from them. He gave them a surly glance and stabbed moodily at his food. Without a word Rose strode off, making her way towards him. When he noticed her his shoulders sagged. She dropped into the seat opposite him but found the words wouldn't form in her mouth. Looking into his face, this boy who loved her cousin, she couldn't tell him the truth.

"You told him didn't you?" Scorpius asked.

Tears welled in her eyes; she parted her lips and closed them again.

Scorpius buried his face in his hands. "Oh God, he thinks I'm a freak. Some infatuated, immature – stupid quee-"

"James is in St Mungo's," Rose whispered.

Scorpius froze. Ever so slowly he raised his head. He had such pretty eyes, steely but so full of emotion. She could read them now so clearly. Fear. "What?"

She wiped at a tear hastily. "He was attacked-"

_"What?" _Scorpius' voice rose.

A sob slipped from her and she choked it back. "He should- should be... okay-"

Scorpius' palm smacked into the table and she started violently. "He _should _be okay?" he spat.

"Rose!" Lily was calling her, Louis had returned and the rest of her family wanted to make haste.

She turned back. "I have to go. I'll owl you okay. Let you know what's happening."

"But-" Scorpius protested.

"I'm sorry!" she leapt to her feet and hurried away.

Scorpius was left alone. He stared hard at the table, eyes darting this way and that. He swallowed and shook his head. _No, no, no. _His finger twisted in his hair so hard it hurt. _No._

Someone fell into the seat next to him, rattling the plates and cutlery. "Hey," Brian said quietly. He gripped both of Scorpius' shoulders and pulled him close, "he's gonna be fine, Mal. He'll be okay, I promise."

**… :D **

**Hi, thank you for reading and pretty please review. No previews this time but I always reply so don't hold back! I don't if it felt a little rushed considering several months passed in the one chapter… So let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter! I'm so happy. I have, however, actually done it again. I've cleaned up the whole of the story, tweaking a few sentences here and there, grammar mistakes and rubbish phrasing. Apart from their first time back in chapter three. That got re-re-revamped, woops.**

** Okay. Now I am off to Thailand. If it feels rushed it's because I'm leaving in half an hour. I'll be back in two months. Look out for me!**

"Dad..."

Harry turned and grasped the hand that reached for him. Sweat beaded on James' brow, his red hair dark and spiky as it stuck to his forehead. He lay flat on his back in a hospital bed, face contorted into a million displays of agony.

"I want – to see – Scorpius," he ground out.

"I know," Harry whispered wearily. "But not now."

They hadn't even let Lily see him yet, not when he was awake at least and in so much pain. She and Ginny cried by his bed as he slept, each gripping a hand as his body convulsed. Almost every bone in his body had been broken; one by one; from his toes and fingers; to his knees, his ribs, his legs, his arms and finally his back. He'd lain for three days as the Dark Magic was worked from his bones and the healers fused them once more. And now, lucid for brief moments, he begged and begged and begged to see Scorpius.

"Dad, plea-ease," James croaked. "P-lea-se..." A spasm shot through is body suddenly; his fingernails digging into the back of Harry's hand. He passed out a moment later.

Two more days passed. James' bones were fixed in place and beginning to heal. Lily and Albus, having spent a waking day with him, returned to school, as their cousins had after the first night. Ginny was obliged to return to work for several hours, although Harry, as Head of the Auror Office, could do as he liked.

"Ham and cheese or egg mayo?" Harry asked, holding up two sandwiches.

"Halfs and halfs?" James suggested.

"Sure."

James dragged himself into a sitting position, Molly rushing forward to assist.

"Thanks Grandma," James said sweetly.

Harry rolled his eyes. James had his grandparents wrapped around his little finger. They thought he was funny, clever, brave and downright brilliant. Of course they thought this about all their grandchildren but James knew just how to milk it. He handed his son one sandwich from each box. James ate one whilst Harry relayed the latest news from the Healers. When he finished, however, conversation returned to the inevitable.

"Dad, can I see Scorpius already?"  
>Harry gave him a look. "You've got some mayo," he gestured vaguely to James' mouth.<p>

His son sighed irritably and rubbed at it. "Yeah great, whatever. Can I see Scorpius?"

Harry inspected his sandwich carefully. "You're not allowed visitors."

"What, so I'm not allowed any visitors?" James demanded. "Really, Dad? I can't see anyone just so I can't see Scorpius? What is your deal? I'm attacked and I can't see my best friend?"

Harry sighed.

"Dad, please? Please?"

"Yeah, fine!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll go after lunch."

James beamed and settled into his bed, lifting his second sandwich to his mouth. "Thanks, dad."

/

James insisted that he went right away; an owl wouldn't be quick enough, he said. Harry first had to see McGonagall, to ask permission to remove Scorpius from School, but that look little time. As it turned out it meant he had to pass several shadowy, disused corridors on the seventh floor. He had been told he would find Scorpius in Charms yet it was here that he found him with the dim torchlight shining in his white blonde hair and the sounds of struggle echoing off the walls. He made towards him quickly.

Scorpius was gripping a beater's bat, swinging it around ferociously. "Hold him for me, Henry," Harry heard him snarl. He drew the bat back. A tall, sleek boy, held immobile by Henry Zane and Tony Abernathy, followed its path with widening eyes before renewing his efforts to break free. "God, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Malfoy!"

Scorpius started and whipped around. The hand gripping the bat fell to his side and he half-glanced at the other two. Tony and Henry released the other boy and stepped back.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, stopping a few feet from them.

Scorpius' chest heaved like a storm tossed sea. He seemed to debate whether to attempt a lie but was apparently overcome with anger. "It was him, wasn't!" he yelled, thrusting his bat towards the boy. "He did James in!"

"Word around the school," Henry supplied.

"Rumour and lies." the boy hissed. He stared at Harry with a look of desperation and hatred at once.  
>Scorpius rounded on him. "You and Mulciber are the only two sick enough to do something like that." He took a step closer. "He's lucky he can bloody move and you're lucky Mr Potter turned up when he did."<p>

The boy, who Harry guessed was Rosier, wiped a hand over the back of his mouth, panting. "Well, don't worry," he spat, "Potter can still fuck you even if his cock is crooked."

Scorpius gave a scream of rage, throwing himself at the older boy. Both Henry and Tony lunged forward and grabbed him as Rosier stumbled back, grinning.

"YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" Scorpius bellowed. "Let me go!"

Harry was speechless. If he opened his mouth he'd curse the boy and then there'd be hell to pay.  
>"Argh!" Scorpius yelled in frustration. "If I don't get to curse him you better!" he yelled at Harry. "You see he gets WHAT'S COMING TO HIM!" He screamed the last part at Rosier before giving up his efforts. Henry and Tony only loosened their hold on him slightly. Though the former pressed his mouth into Scorpius' hair and Tony was seething.<p>

"That," Harry said, "I am in the position to arrange."

Rosier narrowed his eyes.

"Not personally, you understand, or else I might be overcome by my complete and utter abhorrence of you." Behind him Scorpius laughed loudly. "My son may not remember anything but you do. If there is anything to tell my Aurors will know about it. I'll have them pick you up this afternoon and I'll have a cell in Azkaban ready tonight, just in case."

Rosier paled but said nothing.

"If it was you, of course." Harry shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Rosier looked away and after a moment skulked back into the shadows, disappearing around a corner.  
>Harry turned back to the three boys behind him. Henry still had an arm wound around Scorpius' chest but released him now. "Henry, Tony," Harry said. "You may go. Scorpius, with me. James wants to see you."<p>

Scorpius' face lit up. He followed Harry down through the school and asked him questions about James. Was he alright? Does he remember everything? When was he coming back?

Harry answered him till the topic was exhausted. Then they walked in silence. They flooed out from McGonagall's office and arrived in St Mungo's.

"Wait," Harry told Scorpius, holding out a hand without glancing behind him. A number of Aurors had arrived and approached him.

"This is my son's… friend," Harry told them. "I want their conversation monitored."

His deputy, a man named Laurel, nodded. "A surveillance room has been set up. For the investigation later."

Harry nodded. "Good." When he turned Scorpius was fussing, smoothing down his robe and fingering his hair. He dropped his hands when he saw Harry watching him. "Scorpius." The boy moved closer. "James is in there. You can go say hello. I'll back in ten minutes and have someone take you back to Hogwarts."

Scorpius, he noticed, was pale. "Thanks, Mr Potter," he said.

Harry nodded and watched as Scorpius disappeared through the door into James' room.

"Sir?" Laurel opened a second door, right beside James'. They entered and Harry found himself staring through a charmed wall into James' room.

His son was asleep, his cheek smoothed across the pillow. Scorpius scuffed his shoe and glanced about himself. After a moment he cleared his throat loudly and James blinked awake. He rolled over, spotted Scorpius and smiled broadly.

"You're here," he said stupidly, pushing himself onto his elbows.

Scorpius blushed bright. He took a seat on James' bed and asked him how he was and did it hurt. James lied and told him he was fine.

"I thought maybe – when I heard – Rose Weasley said that you should be okay. And she said she'd write and then she didn't." Scorpius took in a huge breath. "Apparently you don't remember who did it?"

James shook his head. "I remember bits of it, just not their faces."

Scorpius frowned. "Yeah but... It was Rosier and Mulciber wasn't it?"

James shrugged. "I guess so."

Scorpius huffed and looked away. "Your dad said he was gonna put them in Azkaban." He pushed a hand through his hair. "Which is good… but it's not… enough."

Harry saw Laurel raise an eyebrow and glance over at him. He ignored him.

James was pale. "Mal?" he said quietly.

Scorpius continued staring at the wall, chewing on the back of his nail. One of James' habits, Harry reflected absently.

James reached out and took his hand, clasping it in his and pulling it to his chest. "Christ, look at me."  
>Scorpius eyes flickered to his face.<p>

"Promise you won't go after them? I don't want you in here," he smiled in a half-hearted mischievous sort of way, "with your lovely face all ruined..."

Scorpius gave a sheepish smile and James' faded.

"You already have haven't you?"

"Course I fucking have," Scorpius snapped. "You gonna let them get away with this?"

"Do they know? About us?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Rosier said something about you," he looked guilty and abashed, "fucking me..."

"God," James pushed himself up, grimacing. Scorpius' eyes widened as the pain contorted his face.  
>He looked like a boy like that, little more than a child. Scorpius Malfoy had always seemed, to Harry's eyes, an incarnation of his father. But with that look, the tremulous fear and the concern, he was a kid.<p>

"Don't Scorpius, please." James was saying. He swallowed and bent his head. "If they know about us," his voice broke and his words came out thick, "about what we were; and they go after you... What they did to me, I don't care. But if they go after you – and they will, if they know… Scor, I would kill them…" He looked up and trailed off. "…Are you crying?"

"Of course I am," Scorpius snapped. "You are aren't you?" He squeezed his eyes shut and jammed the heel of his hands into the sockets.

James shook his head, fat tears flying from his eyes. "Don't cry," he protested, "you'll make me cry even more."

"Then stop crying!" Scorpius yelled. He pushed off from the bed and stalked away, raking his hands through his hair as his shoulders shook and sobs came out hoarse.

James was staring at Scorpius like his heart was breaking.

"I'm just so angry," Scorpius groaned. "I want to fucking KILL THEM! That they think they can do this to you. Just because you're gay. It's not fair." He stomped back over to the bed and threw himself down, pulling James into his arms. James grasped him tight, knotting his fingers through Scorpius' hair like he could pull him closer.

He was breathing shakily. "It's okay," he whispered, "it's okay, I'm fine." He kissed Scorpius' shoulder. "I'm fine."

They sat like that for a while. Heads on each other's shoulder; James' breathe lifting strands of Scorpius' hair so it floated like pale gold ribbons. "What did you say?" James asked.

Scorpius mumbled something into the crook of his neck.

"Scor, I can't hear you."

So Scorpius had to lean back and stare at his lap. "I said, I love you." He muttered.

"Oh." James wiped his eyes.

Scorpius mumbled something again.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm in love with you."

James' face broke into the broadest, most brilliant smile. "Scor…" He had to speak through his grin. "I think I'm going to die of happiness." He flapped a hand and started to laugh.

Scorpius visibly relaxed.

"I love you too," James said. He grabbed Scorpius and kissed him full on the mouth. Scorpius kissed him back, winding his fingers into James' hair.

After a moment that threatened to grow voyeuristic James pulled him back so their lips were within brushing distance. He was inappropriately flushed and Harry felt a little embarrassed to see him like this.

"I can't wait to get out of this hospital and get my hands on you," James breathed.

Harry cringed. He turned quickly to Laurel. "I think we've learned all-" But James was continuing.  
>"I'm going to fuck your brains out."<p>

"Okay!" Harry cried, ushering Laurel out, "I think that's all."

He went into James' room after and told Scorpius he should return to school. The boy hopped off the bed, kissed James' hair and left.

Harry arranged James' cushions a bit and fetched him a glass of water from the sink. As James drank from it he frowned at his father.

"What do you keep smiling about?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry hadn't realised he was. He shrugged and rubbed a hand over his mouth. "I'm just… glad for you," he said.

/

James returned to Hogwarts two days later, the same day Mulciber and Rosier confessed to their crime. The lads grew begrudgingly used to Scorpius spending his nights in James' bed or James in Scorpius'. The days and then the weeks passed, exams came and went until it was the morning of James' last day at Hogwarts.

"Oi, Potter. Have you seen my graduation robe? I can't for the life of me-" The drapes enclosing James' bed were wrenched apart, light spilling into the cocoon of heat and velvet and the smell of Scorpius. "Oh, Merlin," Henry muttered. He turned on his heel.

Scorpius had groaned loudly and flung a hand over his eyes.

James heard someone pull aside the curtains of Scorpius' bed and knew they would find it empty. "If you had sex in here with us in the room after we told you-!" Tony yelled. He appeared at the end and shrieked.

"Shut the fuck up, Abernathy," Scorpius muttered. He turned his face into James' arm, lashes fluttering against his bicep and sighed sleepily.

The boy's always had to ruin their waking moments, James thought. Scorpius never looked half so young and handsome as he did when he'd just woken up.

"Urgh, you two are so gay," Tony complained and stomped into the bathroom.

James murmured a couple of nothings into Scorpius' hair, his breath stirring the blonde locks, but the younger boy didn't so much as flinch at being called gay. They were both stretched out, James on his back and Scorpius on his side, using James' arm as a pillow.

However, when the ruckus they usually caused continued (Henry couldn't find his robe and everyone had to know) Scorpius finally lost his temper and bolted right up.

"Oi! We were kind of up all night fucking so would you lot shut the fuck up and let us sleep!"

James groped blindly for Scorpius as this elicited a number of shrieks and profanities. Scorpius allowed himself to be pulled back down and into James' arms. He curled up as James scooted up behind and draped an arm over his waist.

Eventually the boy's left, Brian pointing out to a disgruntled Tony that they had to put up with him and Kelly now again and no one had a problem with Olivia staying the night.

As soon as the door snapped shut Scorpius shifted closer to him. He was naked and hot where he pressed against James' groin. James' eyes flapped open and shut slowly; his chest swelling against Scorpius' back. The curtains were only parted at the end of the bed and white fingers of light crept along the duvet. Dust floated in the shafts of sun light and the covers grew too hot. He felt his heart beat pick up.

Without any preamble Scorpius took James' hand and pulled it between his legs. James saw the corner of his mouth pull up as he squeezed James' fingers with his thighs. He moaned softly.  
>"I can't believe this is the last time we get to do this," James mumbled into his hair. Scorpius pushed into his hand, tightening his thighs.<p>

"S'not the last time. You're gonna be over mine all summer." He moaned a little louder and pressed James' hand flat into the mattress, spreading his knees and rolling his groin into James' palm. "And I can – come to yours," he gasped, "now – that we're – together."

James was busy sucking on two fingers. He kicked the covers off of them so they slid to the floor and trailed his fingers of over the curve of Scorpius' arse. Saliva glistened on his moon-pale skin. "I mean at Hogwarts," he whispered and he rolled completely onto him, kneeing his legs apart and working inside of him.

Scorpius' head fell forward and he shoved his hips back, James muttering a small, "fuck."

The younger boy had got awful good at relaxing and he was still damp from their last early morning tryst. Only the steady sound of their breathing was heard for a while till James had himself in hand. Scorpius had to clamber up onto his hands and knees to take James in but fell forward once he was. James' body lay flush against the length of Scorpius', their skin sweaty and hot. He took a deep breath, bracing his elbows beside Scorpius' head. A hand landed on his hip to still him a moment.

"So come to Hogwarts," Scorpius murmured. "Come every night, or I'll sneak out and come to you."

James' lips parted against his shoulder. "I could do that," he whispered.

/

Steam billowed through the crowds on the station, the cherry red train bursting with laughter and calls and the squawking of animals. Lily was gabbing with Rose and Albus was chatting with their father.  
>Ginny nudged James. "It feels funny, hmm? Not getting aboard with them?"<p>

James shrugged. He could see Scorpius a little way off with his mother and father. He watched as Draco Malfoy said something with an eyebrow raised and a bored expression. Scorpius burst into laughter.

"Have you said goodbye to the him?" Ginny asked.

"Yeahhh," James said glumly.

Tony and Brian were through the window of one of the compartments, shooing out some wide eyed first years. Brian leant through the window. "Malfoy, come on!"

It was five minutes to eleven, the Hogwarts Express was leaving very shortly taking Scorpius with it and leaving James behind.

"I'll go get him," he saw Tony say.

Scorpius kissed his mother, messed up his father's hair and jogged off, heading towards James. The older boy stepped away from his own mother to greet him. Scorpius kissed him right on the mouth. "I'll see you tonight, yeah?" he murmured. "At one o'clock?" James nodded.

Scorpius pulled back. He didn't move away though but frowned like he was thinking about something very hard.

James tugged at his hand. "What's up?"

Scorpius smiled at him, playing coy because he knew that James liked it. He leant into James' ear, his breath ticklish as he whispered to him, a question that made his stomach flip and his heart race. He leant back after, to figure out James' expression, and his eyes were hazy like smoke.

James swallowed. He reached out and fingered Scorpius' robe. "Scor…"

"Hey, loser." Tony threw an arm around Scorpius' neck. "Ready to go?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at James.

James dropped his hand and swept it through his hair. He pulled Scorpius into him and kissed his forehead. "Okay," he whispered.

When he pulled back Scorpius was flushed. He wiped his mouth and grinned. "I'll see you later," he said softly.

"Bye Potter!" Brian called. He was leaning out of the window. "Malfoy, Abernathy, move your arses."

Tony clapped James on the shoulder told him he was going to miss him and dragged Scorpius away onto the Hogwarts express.

/

James dropped down through the trap door and landed in the dirt. The torches on the walls marched away from him, little fires leading to the sun. His heart was hammering in his chest.

He checked his watch and made off down the tunnel. When he came within distance of Scorpius he felt at once excited and terrified. He could see his cigarette, flickering softly in the gloom with his pale skin radiant. Rugs lay behind him, and throw cushions and candles. He remembered their first time, raw and in the dirt and felt a little bad.

The cigarette fell from Scorpius' fingers; he stepped forward, cupped James' cheeks and kissed him. James took him by the waist and pulled him close. Already Scorpius was hard and he shifted his hips into James' and pushed him down into the cushions. He kissed first his jaw and then the hollow of his throat. Then his nose went delving down underneath his shirt, his fingers making quick work of it. His lips pressed hot and open to his chest and to his ribs.

James dropped back into the pillows and slipped and hand into Scorpius' hair. The younger boy crawled between his legs, bracing a hand on James' chest and biting at his collarbone.

James moaned.

"Are you nervous?" His voice was no stronger than a breath, whispered into his throat.

James frowned. When he opened his eyes Scorpius was staring down at him. He looked away and mumbled, "Don't be mean."

Scorpius stuck out his bottom lip. "I'm not. James… I can feel your heart, its going pretty mad."

James chewed on his lip. "You know – you know that I've never…" He groaned. "I shouldn't be but I am, alright. Nervous, I mean."

Scorpius huffed and sat up so he was knelt between James' legs, his hair and his lips a mess. "You don't have to."

James sighed. His fingers walked up and down Scorpius' thighs. "I don't – I will – for you."

Scorpius took James' hand and pushed it into his groin. "Tell me you want it too. Tell me like you do when you're fucking me."

Of course, James' mouth, whether he speaking or sucking, had always been a turn on for Scorpius.  
>He sat up and Scorpius leant down. "I want to feel your beautiful cock inside of me and I want to see your face as you shoot your load up my virgin arse."<p>

Scorpius moaned loudly, took him by the hair and crushed their mouths together. They began to pulling at each other's clothes, groping at bare flesh as it revealed itself. Scorpius was gasping his name and James felt his heart race alongside his own. His nails bit into James' naked thighs, into his spine, the dip between the curves of his arse. The anticipation was starting to make him tremble.

"Fucking do it," he mumbled against Scorpius' jaw. He grabbed a vial of oil from his jeans and saw Scorpius reach for his robe as well. The blonde laughed and took the little bottle from James' hand.

"You can never be too prepared," he said. He pushed the stopper out of one and coated his fingers in the amber oil. They glinted long and slender (aristocratic not feminine) and then James watched them disappear between his legs. Scorpius worked him open very slowly, kissing him the whole time. James had done this bit before, though not for a while, and it was… manageable. He didn't know what it was that had him so averted to taking anything. It was probably pride; though he was too proud to it could be embarrassment or fear.

He grabbed the other vial, poured a generous amount into his palm and took Scorpius in his hand. Minutes passed with firelight glinting on their slick skin till Scorpius withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on a cushion.

"James?" Scorpius whispered. He cocked his head, his eyes dark and full of desire.

James pulled him in close and lay back on the cushions. Scorpius came to hover over him, kissing his neck and his cheeks. He kept his lips there as his reached between his own thighs. James let out a small breath as he shifted closer and his fingers dug into his sides.

"Oh fuck," he muttered. He grunted then and arched a little and found relaxing was easier said than done. Scorpius slid a bit into him.

"Christ, James," he whispered, "Christ, you're tight."

James blushed bright.

He pushed in harder but James gripped his waist. "Wait," he panted. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Scorpius wasn't so big as him and James knew better how things were done then Scorpius had his first time but it hurt. It felt like someone was pulling him apart and he couldn't stretch far enough.

"Arch your back," Scorpius said softly.

"I am arching my fucking back," James snapped. In the silence that followed they didn't meet each other's eyes and then they began to laugh. A snort at first and then James gave his usual shout of laughter. Scorpius groaned at that and slid further into him. James grunted but took it easily. He started to whisper things into his ear, like how he was hot and tight and James couldn't stop blushing and moving his hips to take more of him in.

One of his slid down Scorpius' back and gripped him under the arse as one of his knees drew up.  
>Scorpius choked and he cried out. The heel of the younger boy's hand slid in the dirt passed his head. "Oh fuck, that's it. James you're incredible."<p>

He shifted his hips a little and James felt so full he could burst. "That it?" he mumbled blindly.  
>Scorpius nodded and pushed onto his palms, looking down at James underneath him. His hands slid over his shoulders, down over his chest to take him by the waist. Sweat glinted on his skin like stars, his eyes as black as sin.<p>

James was so in love with him.

Scorpius closed his eyes and his head fell back. Then he started to move his hips. It still hurt for the first bit but then it began to feel… exciting. James was used to being the lover, the one in control. Not just in bed, ever since they'd been friends he'd been unfailingly protective (possessive) of Scorpius. But Scorpius, here, was sexier than he'd ever been. James had a man between his thighs and he felt the boy. He also found that Scorpius was actually really good. It was also slightly annoying to realise that Scorpius was a better than him. Though he doubted he would find anyone half so vocal or… responsive as Scorpius. For him, it wasn't so much the feel as the thought of Scorpius inside of him.

Scorpius' palm slammed into the ground. "Fuck, yes," he moaned. He grabbed James' thigh and hitched it up over his hip.

Pleasure shot through him, rippling through every vein in his body and – "Oh!"

Scorpius met his eyes. His other slid over his stomach, his nails scraping over the muscles. James' heels dug into the back of his thighs.

"Come on then – OH!"

He finally got what it was about. Pleasure coursed through him, sharp and bright like an electric shock. Scorpius was shoving into him hard and fast and James didn't know where the pain had gone. Maybe it had turned into pleasure.

Scorpius was become a little erratic in his thrusting. His head fell against James' chest, all his blonde hair like sunlight in the flames. The muscles of his body were beginning to tighten, he was getting close before he should. James flipped him onto his back, keeping him inside of him the whole while.  
>Scorpius arched under him and groaned loudly. "God, James…"<p>

The older boy spread his knees wide, digging furrows in the dirt till he sat fully in Scorpius' lap.  
>Scorpius' thumbs pressed into his hipbones, kneading small circles. "You're so gorgeous," he groaned.<br>James smirked and cocked his head. Locks of his hair fell in front of his eyes, red as fire. "You know, Mal, I think you might have a crush on me."

Scorpius smacked him on the arse so James grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his head. He rolled his hips a little and watched as Scorpius unravelled. It was a beautiful sight, having him between his thighs when all he had to do was rise and fall.

Scorpius arched up towards his lips and James granted him them. They both moaned, Scorpius' arms still spread wide.

They sat for whole minutes like that. Kissing and rocking till bit by bit it began to overwhelm them. Scorpius got breathless like he did before he started to lose it. He grabbed James by the hips and slammed him on to his back.

Jolts of pain raced up his spine with his jolts of lust. He moaned a little and sobbed a little and unconsciously wrapped his thighs about Scorpius' waist, arching right off the ground and taking him deep as he could.

"Oh fuck," Scorpius began to chant. "James – Potter. Christ, you're the best. You're so good."  
>James dug his heels into the dirt, lifting his hips so Scorpius could ram him. He groaned then, at the thought of Scorpius ramming him. His fingers bit into the younger boy's buttocks. "Scorpius…" he moaned.<p>

The blonde took him by the hair and shoved his head back, into the ground. His teeth drew marks all over his throat, biting and sucking and soothing with his tongue. James was going mental.  
>"Scor," he gasped. "Scor, Scor, Scor. Come on, more."<p>

Scorpius' feet slid in the dirt and he pulled James' hips into his lap, snapping his own. Each thrust pushed James into the ground, his back burning from the fiction of the carpet till everywhere was on fire. Shadows began to fade like they did and Scorpius got brighter and more radiant. His hair danced like reflections on water, his skin was as pale as the moon and smooth as ivory, his lips as pink as rose petals. James' hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Grab my cock," he pleaded.

Scorpius shivered just at that, his eyes snapped open and close, meeting James' though he appeared to struggle to keep them open. His hand slipped between their bodies and no hand had every felt so good. He tugged once, twice and slammed inside of him at the same time and James felt like his come was being wrenched out of him. Everything went black.

"James." Scorpius' voice was hazy. "Potter." He chuckled.

James blinked and saw the blonde boy hovering over him. "So was that good for you?" he asked.

"I-" James broke off the moan. His throat arched and he spilled over some more.

Scorpius watched him interestedly before meeting his eyes again.

"Did I-?"

"Black out?" Scorpius laughed. "Yep." He sounded very proud of himself.

"But you've-" He pushed onto his elbows and looked down. Scorpius was hanging wet and limp.

"You milked me dry; your arse was doing all these amazing things. I've never come so good,"

Scorpius whispered and kissed him softly.

James smiled against his lips.

"Next time I'll try and make sure you're conscious for it," the younger boy mumbled.

"Well," James said. His voice was brimming with emotion. "We'll just have to take turns." Scorpius climbed over his hips till he sat astride his waist and James drew little patterns in his thighs.

"Were you thinking about that all day?" he whispered. He pressed a hot kiss into the hollow of his throat.

"Yes," James breathed. "I was dreaming all through the day, thinking about you." He grabbed a fistful of Scorpius' hair and kissed him hard and deep. "Like you were thinking of me, and wan-"


	10. Sorry, not a chapter but please read!

Not a chapter, sorry!

A few people requested that i post the last chapter with double spacing (i lost my formatting when i posted it and didnt realise) So i thought i'd let people know that i am sitting in an internet cafe in Vientiene looking over my shoulders to make sure no westerners realise what im doing and putting spaces between each line. (also im a review whore but you knew that)

I know fake chapters are annoying but its complete so hopefully no one got excited. I hope the easier read make up for it!

This is also gives me the opportunity to let you know that i plan to write a prequel, a sequel and third part and the same story again, but from Scorpius' POV. If you like, let me know which you would like to read first and if you would read the same thing (though shorter and with a few different scenes) from Scorpius POV at all.

Also a few people were confused about the ending, thinking it cutoff because it was so abrupt. I guess it was quite optimistic of me to hope people would remember the first chapter since most of you read it back in Novemeber. But yeah, the last line mirrors the conversation back in chapter one. Its cutoff, i imagine, because Scoprius would kiss James to stop him from completing the line."Like you were thinking of me and wanking" Yeah... i quite liked the ending but it was a bit of a shot in the dark.

anyway, apologies again. I'm going to reply to reviews now and then love you and leave you till im back in august.

Kisses xxxxx


End file.
